Harry Granger
by Astiar
Summary: Harry ends up being raised by a pair of dentists in Crawley. Follow him and his new big sister through their adventures and misadventures. T just to be safe. From Pre-Hogwarts through all 7 years and maybe beyond
1. Chapter 1

8/6/15 This waring should have really been put here when it was first posted.

Harry's middle name is being changed from James to John to honor Remus as one of his god parents.

AN: This is a Harry Potter fic that I hope is a little different.

I don't own anything except my mind which often wanders away and gets lost or into mischief.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Harry John Potter was 15 months old when his life was irreversibly changed. In fact one whole section of the world changed. Lily Potter, even if she would never be credited due to her blood status, destroyed Voldemort, aka Tomas Marvollo Riddle's body. Her protection ritual had just enough time to attach before the dark lords soul came into contact with young Harry. Due to the nature of these protections the soul fragment that was trying to use the boy as a host was destroyed instead, leaving but a scar in it's wake. Tomas Riddle may not be dead but he also lost 2 parts of his souls that night.

The only remaining magical Potter was then sent to live with his only blood relatives. They couldn't stand his magical ability, which until now had been encouraged. Harry's only crime was existence. Yet that seemed crime enough for the Dursley family. They were charging him with intent to be freakish and the punishment was torture.

He finally caught a break on Dudley's 4th birthday. They refused to let Harry come and no one else could take him. They thought long and hard about what to do with the little hanger on. (Read they screamed and whined about it before going with the first thing that came to mind) They dropped Harry at the entrance to the public library and told him to stay there till it closed then go to a near by park till they came for him. They planned to wait at the park 5 minutes. If the parasite was there they would take him home if not he would be classed as a delusional and dangerous runaway. No thought was given to the fact the boy was only 3, nearly 4 years old.

Harry was no dummy. His parents were the same. Lily was a genius and even the muggles knew that. She had skipped 3 grade levels by the time she had received her Hogwarts letter. You could accuse James Potter of being foolish and reckless but no one who saw his test scores would call him dumb. In fact Harry came from 2 long lines of very clever, extremely intelligent people. He may have only been 15 months old when his parents died but he had a near eidetic memory. He didn't understand why but he did know his parents were very cautious and distrusting at the end. This was something they passed on, in the form of silence. Harry had barely cried and hadn't said a word since leaving his parents home. He was silent and still. Unnaturally so if you ask Petunia. He would just watch her every move like he was evaluating her and she had been found wanting.

He did as he was told though, he entered this strange place. Paddy nor Mooney ever mentioned libraries. And little Harry knew it was their jobs to tell Mum and Dad all the important things. Mummy said they were the only people in the whole world he could trust implicitly. He didn't know what that big word meant but he remembered it any way. Harry was sure it was the key to testing if you could trust others. He was also sure the Dursleys would never pass. They couldn't even turn into animals, which Harry thought was one of the requirements. They could turn colors but never interesting ones like daddy and his uncles. Who wanted to turn different pinks and reds when blue and green were so much better?

Harry wondered around the library just looking. He knew what these were. Mummy and daddy had lots of books, and his uncles would always bring them more when they came. Books were for fun and learning. They had pretty pictures and lots of big words. Not that he could read yet. His favorite were mummy's fairy tales. They were all about the Otherworld and the fey, Knights and princesses. He may not understand the meanings behind the tales but listening to his mother's words as she brought the characters to life using only the her voice had made him happy.

He was found looking around the psychology section by one of the aides. She smiled down at him. "Hello young man. Did you get lost?"

He looked up at her and thought. Yes he was lost. Lost in a world of pain and sadness that he couldn't understand and no one he knew or trusted was there to help. Instead of saying all that he just nodded.

The woman smiled bigger at the adorable, shy little boy. "If you take my hand I can take you back to the children's section while I look for your parents."

He looked up at her and saw kindness, not like his mother but better than the vile horse woman. His eyes got wide and big, fat, heartbreaking tears started to roll down his cheeks. He wanted her to find his family so bad it hurt. Harry didn't even know where here was much less how to get home. That thought just made the tears fall faster.

Angie was new here. Both in this town and working as a library aide. She saw the cutest little boy just looking around at the psychology books that even made her head spin and decided to help. When he all the sudden started crying she panicked. For a moment she didn't know what to do. The poor lad looked like his heart was breaking and she didn't know how to deal with it. She did the only thing she could do. She sank to her knees and wrapped the boy up in a hug. He broke out in sobs which was actually less worrying than the silent tears from before. He clung onto her and was crying his poor heart out. He was never very loud but she had no way to deal with this. So Angie picked up the little boy and took him to the head librarian.

Joann had been a librarian for 46 years. She had seen quite a bit in her time. From new mother's looking for help with a screaming newborn to college kids nearly having a mental break down as they crammed for exams. Seeing her newest aide carrying a sobbing little boy was nothing new._ 'Some people just didn't know how to handle children.' _She thought.

"What seems to be the matter here?" She asked in a calm kind voice to try and soothe the boy.

"I don't know. He was over in the psychology section looking around and when I asked to escort him back and help find his parents he started crying." Angie answered clearly overwhelmed by the reaction

"It's ok now son." Joann said softly rubbing the boys back. "You're safe. But we can't do anything to help if you don't tell me what's wrong."

Harry sobbed a few more times before sniffling and looking at this woman._ 'Was she telling the truth? Could he trust her?'_ He thought about it. He had to trust some one and these ladies looked nice.

Joann was shocked by the large green eyes looking up at her. Those orbs seemed to search her very soul and measure it's worth. She tucked a slightly long bang behind his ear and smiled at the boy. "Now what's the matter?"

"I want to go home but I don't know how." He said. His words were a little off since he hadn't spoken in 2 and a half years.

"All you have to do is tell us your name and where you're from." Joann reassured him while wiping away his tear tracks. "If you can do that we will find where you belong and if your really brave I'll even give you a sucker."

Harry looked her in the eyes again trying to decide it he could tell her. He decided to trust her since she didn't feel or look anything like the bad man. "I'm Harry John Potter. I live in Godric's Hollow with Mummy and Daddy. James and Lily Potter." He recited the words he had heard from his family, not all together mind you.

Angie nearly dropped the boy. Here she was muggleborn Hogwarts dropout holding the savior of the magical world. No wonder he was crying when she mentioned his parents. "I'm so sorry Harry. I didn't know or I would have never mentioned it." Looking down at the boy with tears in her eyes too.

"Angie you know this boy?" Joann asked handing the child the for mentioned sucker.

"Yes ma'am. The terrorists his parents died fighting are one of the main reasons I moved here. This boy is an orphan." She explained to her boss. She had really left after one of her class mates took the dark mark and tried to rape her. And because she was a mudblood she should feel honored to have his attention. The next day she withdrew from Hogwarts and left the country to stay in Germany with her cousin till she finished her A levels. She then came back because even with the bigotry she loved this country and she missed her parents.

"Oh my. You poor lad. I'll look in the database and find out where he belongs. Can you stay with him in the children's room till then?" Joann asked. She hated orphans. She hated it that children were abandoned and forced to be raised on their own with no loving family. It broke her heart every time she saw a child in the system. Surely if this boy's Parents were heroes he was living with relatives or close friends.

Angie nodded and took the boy to the children's section. She asked him what kind of book he wanted to hear. "Mummy reads me fairy tails. But you're not Mummy." He stated factually. She guessed he wouldn't want anyone other than Lady Potter reading him fairy tails so she picked up a Dr. Seuss book. 1 Fish 2 Fish was her favorite as a kid. Harry sat there and listened. This lady wasn't his Mummy but she was nice and held him almost just right. She was too skinny to hug perfect but that wasn't her fault. After the 5th Dr. Seuss Harry was nodding off in her arms.

Angie looked down at this cute little boy. She knew the moment she saw him the wizarding world was crazy. There was no way this boy killed anyone, except maybe with his cuteness. But she really doubted it.

pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Joann was going to throttle someone. She didn't know who yet but heads were going to roll. The explosion in Godric's Hollow had made the Muggle news. So had the tale of terrorists and the heroic deaths of Lord and Lady Potter. (all thanks to an aurora who had been fired due to blood status. He had been friends with the Potter's, Longbottom's and Sirius.) The line that had Joann raging though was near the end of the report. "...and the whereabouts of young, 15 month old, Harry Potter is still unknown, but no body has been recovered." that was it. No follow up no continued searching. This little baby had just been spirited away and no one seemed to care. She was pure muggle and had no way of knowing that Harry's disappearing act had be orchestrated by magic.

Joann was on the phone to her old friend Rockel down at the police station telling her all about this. The grandmother of 4 was incensed. She also couldn't believe this was happening. To harm a child? They were going to get to the bottom of this and who ever was responsible had better look out. Because with every phone call these women and those they contacted made the more people were getting in line to take a piece out of them. They would have better luck in a pool filled with piranha than these ladies.

The ladies didn't find any one to blame yet but they did find him a good home to go to in the mean time. Maxine, Rockel's friend in social services, had just the place for him. A young couple with a little girl just a year older than Harry had applied for adoption since they couldn't have any more children. A pair of dentists and an older sister in upper middle class Crowley was just what this boy needed.

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

Meanwhile Harry had woken still in Angie's arms. He looked up at the woman. He smiled, he liked her, she would make a nice aunty. He had never met his real Aunty Alice but he hoped when he found her she was like Angie. Nice and warm but not perfect. Perfect was for Mummy only. Aunty's were to just off perfect Harry decided with all the wisdom of a 3 year old.

After a moment of staring off into space Angie noticed Harry was awake. "Welcome back sleepy head. Have any good dreams?"

"Mm hm." He said nodding. "Mummy and the great Witch king killed the bad man and then Uncle Paddy came and we had a big party." He explained with a hug smile.

"Who's uncle Paddy?" She asked with a smile at the little boy. She hoped he didn't see her heart breaking at the thought of him facing Voldemort.

"He's my Uncle. Mummy said _'you can only trust Uncle Paddy and Uncle Mooney implicitly'_ What does implicitly mean?" he asked her

"To trust someone implicitly, means that you trust them completely and that they will never betray you." She explained to him.

"Oh. I already knew that. You can believe every thing from my uncles just don't eat any food they give you. Mummy said they are pranksters and haven't grown up yet."

Angie giggled. "well I'll keep that in mind when we find them. Hey, speaking of food, why don't we go and get some lunch?"

Harry smiled. "Aunt Angie? How do you know if you can trust some body implicitly?" He asked as they were walking out of the library.

"Well Harry that's really hard to say. You have to trust your self. You'll just know if you can trust someone. Then you have to test them. Tell them something you want to be a secret and if they tell they can't be trusted." Angie explained.

Harry got a thoughtful look. That sounded do able. He hadn't liked the Dusley's since he lay eyes on them and they were bad to him. Angie and Joann he did like and they were looking for his family and taking care of him. He thought. _'this is really easy, Mummy taught me so well. I hope the doctors make her better.'_

The two of them enjoyed some sandwiches across the street and several more children's books before the end of the day when Joann called them into her office.

"Did you have a good day with Angie?" She asked

"Yes ma'am" He replied politely.

"I'm glad. I've been contacting as many people as I could think of today, but we haven't found any of your family yet. I'm so sorry." She looked at him sadly. "But we did find a very nice couple who would like to take care of you until we do find them." Joann had contacted the Granger's earlier and explained the situation. They were all to happy to take the boy even if it was only temporary.

Emma and Dan Granger were at home with their daughter when they got the call. Emma was appalled at what she heard. For a baby to get lost and possibly kidnapped and no one know or even seem to care. She was furious. When they heard the boys father was a MI6 agent that was murdered by a terrorist they were even more upset. His parents died heroes and their child was taken and forgotten.

Dan had no doubt that someone somewhere was looking for this child. That one of their friends, or colleges was hunting for this little lost boy. Dan may be a dentist but he was also part of the navy reserves. He had gone on the minimum 3 deployments and was allowed to stay in country due to his wife and child, and the peaceful times. There was no way his fellow soldiers would stop looking for Hermione if someone took her. So before they headed to Surrey, Dan made a few calls. He had his own contacts looking for this boys friends and family.

It was these contacts that finally interacted with the magical world. One of Dan's military buddies was a squib. When he heard that they were looking for Harry Potter's family Alexander knew exactly who he was. Alexander contacted Madame Amelia Bones and asked her to come to his home because he had sensitive knowledge. She arrived a week later.

AN: This popped into my head one day. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

An: I own nothing!

They took Harry to Joann's house to wait on the Grangers. Joann had gotten information out of Harry about the Dursleys. No one liked the snotty couple that acted so superior to everyone. Imagining them as kidnappers or just holding the boy for the kidnappers was easy. Rockel had half the Surrey police force there waiting on them at the park.

The way they reacted and then the way they talked about the boy was terrible. The fact they called him a freak and that he was dumped on them added to their guilt. They investigated the claim that Harry was Petunia's sister's boy. What they found nearly made then ill. These people could have gotten away with it. There was just enough information to lend credibility to their story.

But what Petunia didn't know is that Lilly and Remus (both having knowledge of how the muggle world worked) had killed Lilly Evans in the muggle world years ago when she was only 19. She died in a tragic plane crash on a trip to the Bahamas to celebrate her graduation. As far as the muggles were concerned James Potter had married Lilly Lupin and her dear twin brother Remus had given her away due to their parents deaths many years earlier. Lilly even had her muggle A levels under the name Lupin and had bought and later sold a nice apartment under that name. With magic it was easy to fix documents even those from years earlier. The only thing Lilly Evans and Lilly Lupin had in common was red hair, and a first name. They had even doctored all the pictures of Lilly Evans so now she shared her sisters blue eyes.

James's friend had found these documents after the Potters death and fleshed them out some more. James now had graduated police academy with honors and had completed his MI6 training. While Lilly was a teachers aid and finishing her teaching degree when they were killed. Any background check on these two would survive quite a bit of scrutiny. Where as Petunia's story fell apart and the mere hint of investigation.

Speaking of... Farther investigation reveled unexplainable deposits to their bank accounts. They had been payed 150 pounds a month to look after Harry. The police contacted the bank of London (which was who Gingots did business through when dealing with the muggle world) and low and behold the money was being illegally taken out of the Potter accounts by an Albus Dumbledore. In the magical world the Goblins found Dumbledore was not the regent or even legal magical guardian of Harry Potter so he was denied access and was fined heavily for thievery. In the muggle world Albus Dumbledore was a man with little background. All they could find was that he was an older man who had taken several children out of orphanages all over the country over the years. Many of these children were never heard from again. A few that were found had been jaded by the magical world and were happy to lend credence to the tale of the great Dumbledore being a kidnapper.

The Dursleys were arrested on kidnapping charges, theft and when they later examined Harry child abuse. They were sentenced to 15 years in prison when they wouldn't tell them how to contact this Dumbledore or any of the others in what the muggles assumed was a child prostitution ring.

Dumbledore would never realize how badly his plan had gone, because just a month before he sent Arabella Fig to keep an eye on things a nice new family moved into the Dursleys old house. They had 3 little boys, 6, 3, and a newborn. All with messy black hair. They were a loving and devoted family and since Aravella had never meet Harry she didn't know the difference. So she reported that Harry was a rambunctious boy that was well loved and taken care of.

Harry was nervous about meeting these new people that would take care of him until his family could be found. He sat silently beside Angie, in Joann's living room waiting his unnerving eyes trained on the door. Joann had never seen a boy his age sit so still and quite before. Angie and Joann discussed this and that trying to relax the boy who now wouldn't say a word.

At half past 7 the door bell rang. Joann smiled when she saw the young couple. Emma was 5'6" with wavy and slightly bushy walnut brown hair and kind blue eyes. Her husband was 6'2 with crew cut dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was very fit from his years in the navy, and continued training. The little girl in his arms with her mothers bushy bushy brown hair and her fathers eyes didn't seem to fully understand what was going on but you could tell she didn't miss much.

"Welcome. I'm so glad you could come." Joann said.

Harry looked at these people. They didn't look mean like the Dursleys in fact the man looked a bit like uncle Mooney. He had never met a little girl before. He wasn't sure who this was and why they were wearing such weird clothes. Her pants didn't have any legs.

Emma came over kneeling down in front of him. "Hello Harry I'm Emma this is my husband Dan and our daughter Hermione. We would like you to stay with us until me can find your family. Is that ok?"

"I don't know. You look like Uncle Mooney but that could be a trick." He said to them. "What's a daughter?" He asked looking up at Angie.

"A daughter is a little girl." Angie replied smiling at him

He looked at her in confusion for a moment. Then nodded. "She'll grow up to be a mummy or an aunty right?"

"Yes Harry she will." Emma said with a chuckle he was just so adorable.

"And your going to be my aunt and uncle till you find Uncle Paddy and Uncle Mooney?"

"If that's what you wanted Harry. We would treat you like our son even if we can't replace your parents." Dan reassured him

Harry nodded. He decided to trust Aunt Angie and Mrs. Joann and they said these people were good so he would trust them too. Just not implicitly, not yet. "I don't need a Mummy and Daddy. I already have one. Can Aunt Angie come and visit? And Mrs Joann too?"

Emma smiled at him. "Of course they can. They can come see you when ever they want. We'll even invite them to your birthday party this summer if you like."

Joann and Angie had already told Harry that everything the Dursleys said was a lie. He was not a freak and they were wrong to treat him like one. They would go to jail for a long time for what they did to him. He had never had a birthday that he could remember, but Dudley's always sounded like such fun. He couldn't wait to have one of his own.

The Grangers stayed and had dinner with Joann and Angie before heading back home. Hermione and Harry seemed to hit it off right away. Harry loved fairy tales as much as Hermione and they talked about all their favorites. Emma was smiling the whole way home thinking of introducing the 2 to Shakespeare.

She had been very upset when 2 years ago she had nearly died during her pregnancy. They had lost the baby and been told that if she became pregnant again she would likely join her child in death. That was when they signed up to be foster parents. They would only take children Hermione's age or younger. Being called in to take a boy that had likely been kidnapped and maybe abused saw the mama bear in her come to life. Hurting a child was always going to get that reaction out of the mild mannered dentist. She planned to love this cute and sweet little boy like he was her own. The fact he was about the age of the child she lost was not even a thought.

Dan was having similar thoughts. He had always wanted to have a son. Someone to go to football games with. And teach all about the navy and even take to the shooting range when he got older. Dan could easily picture Harry filling those roles. To have a son who was also the son of a hero and MI6 agent was more than he could ask for. He promised to do his best by Harry and teach him all the things his father couldn't.

Harry fit in the lives of the Grangers like a missing piece. He was quiet and attentive, but no longer silent. He told them all about Uncle Paddy and Uncle Mooney. He also told them about James and Lilly Potter. They were amazed at these people. To the Granger adults it was easy to see the Potters were in hiding. That brought up a whole new issue. If they were hiding someone had to rat them out. And neither doctor thought it was either of these Uncles.

That was another thing to add to the growing list of questions that was Harry John Potter.

The 6th full day Harry was with them Dan's friend Alexander called and told him he had a lead that wanted someone to meet Harry. Dan trusted Alexander and said it was alright. Emma said nothing when he put his truncheon on his hip and had a taser in his pocket. Dan was being cautious. It was obvious someone wanted the entire Potter family dead and he was going to do his best to prevent that.

Madame Bones had just taken the title Head of the DMLE not 4 months before. She was shocked to be called with sensitive information. Part of her was screaming trap. So she had the most trustworthy man she knew at her back. It didn't hurt anything thing that Alastor Moody was also the toughest auror still alive.

"Good evening Mr. James you said you had something to tell me and that it was for my ears only?" She asked the older man when he answered the door.

"Yes Madame Bones. Come on in, I see you brought a guest." He said not at all bothered or surprised Moody was there.

"What is it you have to tell me?"

"I'm sorry Ma'am, but due to the nature of what I have found out I need you both to swear a secrecy oath that everything I tell you will remain between the 3 of us and I need you to erect privacy shields encase you were followed."

Amelia Bones was intrigued. "Do I have your word this information is nothing illegal?"

"Actually ma'am I think something very illegal has been done but I can't have you telling anyone at least part of this." He sighed. "If you will place the privacy shield I can tell you why I need the oath."

Amelia nodded. Alastor cast the best repelling shields, anti-listening shields, and notice me not shields he knew. "Alright now what is it?"

"I need you to swear on your magic you will not reveal the location of Harry Potter."

Both magicals gasped. Harry Potter was suppose to be hidden with a magical family. At least that was the tales everyone had heard. The fact no one knew where that was bothered both of them. Alastor Moody was James Potter's godfather and didn't like not knowing where his son was. He wanted more than anything to dose that traitor Black with enough veritaserum to have him singing like a lark. He didn't think the man was innocent but he was sure he knew where Harry would be taken.

"Where is Harry?" Moody asked. Amelia knew what he was thinking so let him lead the way.

"You of all people Mr. Moody should be able to appreciate the need for secrecy. I won't say a word until you take the oaths." Both nodded and complied. "Harry Potter is right now in Crowley staying with a friend of mine. This friend contacted me enraged that a baby had gone missing after his parents deaths and ended up on the other side of the country 2 years later."

"Where was he and who was he with?" Amelia asked.

"He was in Surrey and he was alone. Who ever had him dropped the boy at the local library and just left. One of the ladies at the library must be a squib or muggleborn since she knew who Harry was. Hearing his story the manager of the library started making calls trying to find who left the boy there. Finding that he hadn't been seen or heard from since Halloween of 81 got her and everyone she contacted hot under the collar."

"How many muggles know of this?" Amelia asked. It looked like the secret of that night and Harry Potter had been leaked and would have to be dealt with.

"I would guess a friend of the Potter's had most of the true story of what happened to him broadcast on the news. Millions have access to the knowledge that James and Lilly Potter died in a terrorist attack and that there young son Harry survived and is now missing." He told her

"And how many know of his whereabouts?" She asked with a sigh. The fact that so many knew was nothing she could fix. Any more than 40-50 people and the obliviators couldn't handle it.

"By now I would say dozens all over the country. They have contacted people near where the Potter's lived to ask questions about them."

"We will have to go and see these muggles and offer what protection we can." Alastor said. "I think leaving him is the best idea for now. The death eaters have as much a chance of finding him in the muggle world as I do of winning a beauty contest."

Amelia chuckled. But it was true she knew enough to blend in with muggles but could never hope to find one person among them. She did think that if Harry was safe in the muggle world he would make a nice play date for Susan.

Alexander had the 2 of them get in his car and he drove them to a little house in Crowley. Amelia was impressed. If this worked out she may just move her and Susan here. This peaceful neighborhood was just what she needed after a long days work. And any enemies she had would have just as much trouble finding her as they would Harry.

Amelia and Alastor were taken to a nondescript house that while not identical to the others in the neighborhood was similar and didn't stand out. Dan Granger answered the door shaking Alexander's hand.

"Dan. We have some things we need to discuss that may be a bit hard for you and Emma to swallow." Alexander explained.

"Come on in Alex. This whole situation feels a little off to me. Any bit of explanation would be welcome."

"Hello Alex how's Roger doing?" Emma said smiling at their old friend.

"Oh he's fine Emma. Took him to the vet last week and he was given a clean bill of health." He said with a smile coming over and kissing her cheeks. "This is Amelia Bones and Alastor Moody. They are here to help with Harry's investigation."

"Hello a pleasure to meet you. " Dan said shaking their hands followed by Emma who did the same.

"The first thing I have to tell you Dan is Magic is real." Alexander began getting right to the heart of the matter. But then again he always did.

Dan and Emma raised eyebrows at that statement. Amelia said "Allow me." She then made all the children's toys in the living room float up and dance around the room before returning to their original place. Dan and Emma were shocked. But they sat quietly listening to what these people had to say.

"What you know about James and Lilly Potter is only part of the truth. The terrorist that killed them was a wizard who was trying to take over the world. No one is really sure what happened that night but most believe Harry has some kind of amazing power that destroyed the dark lord. He is hailed a hero in our world." Amelia told them

"And just after the attack little Harry was whisked away and hidden where no one could find him." Alastor added. "This didn't set well with some of us. James was my godson. His father and I were best friends since we were 6 years old. I know I could never raise the boy on my own but not being able to see and protect him was unbearable."

Dan and Emma nodded. "I can understand the thought of our Hermione missing hurts something deep inside of me. From what we have learned a man named Dumbledore kidnapped Harry and left him with some pretty nasty people. He was using false information to gain access to the Potter's accounts and stealing form them. He's also wanted in the disappearance of several orphans over the years." Dan told them

Amelia and Alastor's eyes went wide. Dumbledore was thought to be a kidnapper in the muggle world and he had been stealing from the Potters. But that would mean he wasn't Harry's legal guardian and there fore was a kidnapper. They couldn't process all this and just sat there blinking

"Good. I think people like Dumbledore who think they can do what ever they want should be punished. He has taken to many liberties. Good people were hurt in this war thanks to his 'mercy.' He acts like he is trying to do good, but more and more discriminating laws are passed. He's the chief Warlock and Supreme Mudwump. He can do something." Alexander said with conviction. "In the last decade 60% of the muggleborns that enter the wizarding world end up leaving it. Several don't even put up with the bigotry and injustice till they graduate."

"What are you talking about Alex?" Dan asked.

"If your Hermione turns out to be a witch most people in the magical world would treat her as a second class citizen. Like she was some kind of disease that was to be looked down on. She would be bullied and called derogatory names. All because you and Emma can't do magic. Harry's parents were fighting a war against this. They were fighting for equality. Harry's mum is from a non-magical family but his father is from a purely magical line. Many people were pissed that he would 'sully himself with a dirty blooded tramp'." Alexander was getting angry with this line of conversation.

"that's... That's racism plain and simple. And it's illegal." Emma said. "You can't do that it's against the law. To treat a child different just because of who their parents are that's terrible. I won't allow it."

"I agree Emma." Amelia said. "I am trying to help make things better but the people in charge are those that agree with these sort of things. Getting them out of power will be difficult and long road."

"Rome wasn't built in a day." Emma said with a sigh. "It's when good people stop fighting that it becomes a problem." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Amelia Alastor. Do either of you know a Paddy or Mooney? Harry keeps talking about them. From what I can gather they are James and Lilly's friends." Dan said after a moment of contemplative silence.

"I not sure about Paddy, but Mooney is what James use to call Remus Lupin." Alastor said. "He and 3 of his friends called themselves the Marauders. James was Prongs, Lupin was Mooney, Peter Petegrew was Wormtail and Sirius Black was called Padfoot." Alastor growled out the last one.

Dan nodded. "Why do you seem so hostile when mentioning Black?"

"He was sent to prison for betraying the Potters." Amelia explained. "Alastor is so angry because he wasn't questioned using truth serum."

"You threw a man in prison with out a trial?" Emma nearly shrieked. "What sort of backwards world do you live in. You just can't do that. And you won't dare tell Harry." She said with a glare pointing a finger at them.

"No you won't Harry loves his Uncle Paddy who could very well be this Black. He has been through enough and I won't have you tell him such things with out concrete proof. Lilly Potter drilled in Harry's head that only 2 people and the entire world could be trusted without question and that was Mooney and Paddy. I won't have to degrading his mother memory." Dan added.

Amelia and Alastor agreed both knew James was smart but Lilly outclassed him in the brains department. If she said Black was to be trusted it at least needed to be investigated farther. And Amelia had just the idea how to do so.

"Can we please see Harry to be sure he's really alright?" Amelia asked

"Only if you give me your wands." Alexander said after Emma and Dan nodded. "I'm sorry we just can't trust anyone with Harry's life."

They both agreed and understood. They were led outside. Harry and Hermione were chasing butterflies and other bugs around the back yard. When Harry noticed them he stopped and looked at them with those critical, analyzing eyes. Amelia felt she had to prove her loyalty to this boy before she would gain his trust.

"Hi Harry I'm Amelia Bones. I was your Daddy's boss. Did he ever mention me?" She asked not really expecting a 15 month old to remember much.

Harry looked at her. "No your not. Uncle Paddy said his boss was Madame Bones and she was a slave driver." He turned and looked at Emma. "Is that a kind of Cab Driver?"

Amelia just blinked. "No Harry a slave driver is what you call your boss when they work you really hard. Uncle Paddy was just whining. And Amelia's title is Madame Bones. Like I'm Dr. Granger, Joann in Mrs. Mills and your Mr. Potter." Emma told him

"So Uncle Paddy was being nice to her and whining about work together?" Emma nodded while Dan and Alexander were trying not to laugh. "Oh. Mummy always said Uncle was crazy."

Dan lost his battle with laughter and started chuckling. In these few days the Grangers had learned Harry remembered almost everything, and what Lilly Potter said goes. Her word was law in her sons eyes. Saying anything about Lilly would likely make Harry your enemy and with his mind it would be an enemy for life.

"Aunt Lilly was a smart lady." Hermione said sagely. "She's as smart as mummy."

Harry nodded. "That's why their sisters." Because to 3 year old's that was logical. Your aunt was your mothers sister and since both women were beautiful and smart they had to be sisters.

Amelia smiled. Even if she decided not to move to this area she wanted Susan to play with these 2. It was easy to see they were smart for their age.

"I'm Alastor Moody. James was my godson." He said to the small boy.

Harry just blinked up at him and at all intimidated. "Mad-Eye doesn't sound very nice. Daddy must have been insulting you, but Mummy never hit him." He said curiously wondering why his dad wasn't punished for being mean.

"Most people call me Mad-Eye." He replied with a chuckle. "What did James say about me." He asked catching on that this child knew more than he should.

"Daddy said 'old Mad-Eye was going to be on this one with me homey so I should be fine'. Or 'Mad-Eye's got our back don't worry.' But mummy did anyway. When Daddy and Uncle Paddy had to go out Uncle Mooney would come over to protect us. Mummy would walk and walk till Daddy got back. She would cry sometimes too." HE explained to the adults.

Alastor turned away and had to wipe at his good eye. Knowing James felt safe and protected by him being there meant the world to the grizzled old auror. Emma smiled. She had heard similar stories from wives of police officers that lived in the neighborhood. There husbands all had a partner they felt safest with and there wives always paced the floor when they were late or called in.

Amelia and Alastor stayed for an hour or so before they had to get back to work. Susan had a play date for that Saturday and Alastor a standing diner invitation, since the paranoid man didn't like setting plans to far ahead. Fudge didn't know it but he also had a date with Amelia and he may just like it.

An: Thanks for reading. Next time is Cornelius and Amelia's encounter. Will the fool in the green bowler be an asset or a liability? You'll just have to wait and see. :}


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I don't own Harry Potter

A few notes: Harry's middle name has been changed. I did this on purpose and why will be revealed. Something I did on accident was add an L to Lily. I have always spelled it Lilly. IF that bothers you sorry.

Also, Harry and Hermione are 3 and 4 respectively. There for they are not getting together. I don't know what the pairing will be if there even will be one. If there is a pairing I may ask for reader input but that will be way down the road.

The plan is to stay with them till things calm down and then do several chapters showing the highlights of the next few years and focus back in once they all get to Hogwarts.

Enough ranting

Onto the story

Cornelius Fudge had been elected Minister 2 summers ago, after Baghold retired. Amelia thought he was a useless waste of space but if she could use his scheming mind to get the results she wanted she had no problem doing so. She entered his office with a grim look on her face. "Minister. An issue has come to my attention."

"What is it Amelia?" he asked not sure what could upset the head of the DMLE and hoping it wouldn't harm him in any way.

"It seems that the previous minister allowed people to be sentenced to Azkaban without a trial. Some of these people are very influential members of our society."

Fudge was now paying close attention. If Baghold had neglected to give these people a trial and he did so he would look good, regardless of the out come. And if even one was innocent then he was golden. Next year was an election year something like this would guarantee his win. "Well Amelia it was war time. Holding prisoners during war is fine but they should now be given fair trials using veritaserum to insure honesty. If they are innocent we will release them and apologize for the previous administration." he told her.

Amelia thought that had gone better than she hoped. "Thank you minister. You are doing the right thing and I will be sure that everyone knows that." She said with a smile and a hand shake.

Cornelius may just have to listen to Amelia more often. IF her advice was as good as this was likely to be she would keep him in office for years to come. After almost an hour doing paperwork a thought hit him. Dumbledore was Chief Warlock even back then. This was going to hit that old wanker too. Oh his day just couldn't get much better. He was wrong.

Learning that evening Lord Sirius Black and Lord Rodolphus Lestrange were 2 of the people that was denied a trial made it even better. If they were guilty Cornelius still looked good but if by some chance they were innocent then he would have a boon with 2 of the worlds riches, most powerful families. He knew Malfoy currently had him in his pocket. But Fudge didn't like that arrangement. It was actually hurting his campaign since Malfoy refused a trial some people were crying coverup and still thought of him as a death eater. Fudge was pretty sure he was one. Having either of those 2 lords pronounced innocent beyond a shadow of a doubt would see him on their side and out of Malfoy's pockets. A the threat of a similar trial to hang over the blonde pricks head if he got to big for his britches again would be a nice bonus too. And if he was honest Lucius Malfoy was an ass and getting one over on him would be a pleasure.

Fudge was a political animal and an excellent Slytherin. He knew how to kiss butt when needed but he didn't like it. If this went his way he would have a new hinny to kiss but it would be one that could keep him in office for reasons he could support. He knew almost half of the voters were muggleborn. He also understood that they needed new blood or they would all end up like Crabbe, Goyle and Bulstrode. The fact Black was the best friend of Potter didn't hurt at all. That little boy was golden. Having Black as an ally would lead to Potter as an ally and that was a guaranteed win.

The minister sat scheming and dreaming long into the evening. If things went according to his now very ambitious plans Cornelius would be able to get votes from every faction. He would have the light side backing the Potter boy, the dark side following Lucius who he would threaten into submission, and the neutrals would vote for him because they hated Dumbledore and his meddling. Cornelius was having visions of being minister well into his hundreds. He planed on keeping that seat till he was so old he couldn't remember his own name.

The next magical meeting for the Grangers was on Saturday. Amelia and Susan came over to spend the day. That morning they took the kids to the Zoo. Amelia was just as awed as the kids. She didn't even know some of these animals existed. They stopped for lunch at a nice health contentious and kid friendly restaurant. Then in the afternoon they took the kids to the park. Amelia was so glad she knew how to use a phone and asked what kind of clothes to dress Susan in. She would have been miserable in a dress that wouldn't let her climb on the jungle gym.

The children had a blast. Amelia told them of her plans to move out of the city. Seeing Susan here with friends, not just Harry and Hermione but other kids that happened to be there with their own parents, had made her mind up. This is how kids were suppose to be, having fun and interacting with other kids. Emma and Dan were glad she was deciding to move close to them. Having a person close by to ask magical questions that were sure to come up when raising a wizard was nice. They also genuinely liked Amelia and Susan was adorable.

To everyone looking's surprise, 3 weeks after Harry moved in with the Grangers, Joann was the 1st to find Remus Lupin. The Grangers gave her his real name after the meeting with Alastor and Amelia. Emma refused to call someone 'Mad-Eye' even if she thought the old auror was a bit touched. The two ladies had spent hours on the phone catching each other up. While Emma couldn't mention magic she did go on and on about Harry and Hermione like any doting mother. Joann was updating her on the search and talking about her own family.

Remus had just started working in a grocery managed by Joann's niece. She called her aunt up with a description, which like Harry said, was a close match to Dan Granger. Joann went over right away. She wanted to personally verify this man was no threat to that sweet little boy or his new family. And maybe to help him out. From what the Granger's had pieced together the poor man had had it rough and could use a break.

"Hello Mr. Lupin. Can I have a word with you? Privately?" Joann asked.

"Of course ma'am." Remus replied nervously. All the worst case scenarios were running through his mind. He was worried she might out him for being a werewolf. He didn't have anything left. He had no friends, no family and no hope of finding Harry. Even if he did, by some miracle, he had no money to support him.

Once they were alone Joann looked the man over. Remus Lupin looked like he had gone through the ringer. He looked tired and rundown like the world had crushed him and he just couldn't pick the pieces back up. If this really was Harry's Uncle then that was likely what had happened. James and Lilly were dead his friend was accused of betraying them and killing their other friend. Poor man. The mother in her really went out to him.

"Mr. Lupin does the name Mooney mean anything to you?" She asked. She wasn't sure about this man. If he wasn't who she was looking for he might be one of the people trying to hurt Harry.

Remus looked at her in shock. "Y.. Yes ma'am. That's what my friends use to call me. How did you?"

"I met Harry and he couldn't stop talking about you." She said with a smile.

The change in the man was instant. He grabbed her and pulled her close. "You've seen Harry? Where is he? Is he OK? Who took him?" He asked rapid fire desperate to find his cub.

She chuckled at him, relieved that even in his current state he thought of his nephew first. "He's fine now. I found him in my library after he escaped the people that were holding him for his kidnappers. He is with a foster family till we can find his real family."

Remus hugged this woman. He was so happy he was about to bust. He ended up clinging to her as he balled his eyes out in relief. Joann just held him and let him cry it out.

"Your nephew is fine. Do you have a place to stay Mr. Lupin?" soothing the man.

He blinked a few times at nephew, then he remembered his and Lilly's little trick. "Yes ma'am I have a room at The Grant down the road."

She looked at him. "No you don't, that place is a dump. You can stay in my spare room till we find you something more appropriate."

Remus stared at her. "Why? Why are you helping me?" He wasn't use to people's help or kindness. He had seen so little of it in his life.

"Because you and your family have had a ruff time and if you are half as sweet and kind as that nephew of yours you will be an excellent house guest." She told him

"I... Thank you. I'll pay rent. Can... Can you take me to see Harry?" He asked so relieved. Not only was Harry safe he had the kindness of a stranger. That was about as good as Remus Lupin's life ever got.

"This weekend I am going up to visit them, you can come along. I'm sure they're anxious to meet you."

And that's how Remus Lupin found himself living at 317 Woodland Trail, Surrey with Joann Mills.

Harry was so excited Uncle Mooney had been found and was coming to visit. He couldn't sit still for a second. And the Grangers got their first experience with magic. Harry was accidentally changing the color of everything he touched. The couch was now rainbow polka dots and the wall had hand sized streaks of all different colors where he had touched them.

Emma nearly panicked till Dan thought and called Amelia. Since it was a Saturday and she was free Amelia and Susan apparated over to fix the problem. Amelia was not prepared for this much magic. At nearly 4 so much magic should tire the boy but he looked even more energetic than usual. The kids were all sent out to play in the garden which kept them from causing any more trouble. While Amelia worked her wand off to correct the damage.

The adults had just finished cleaning up when the door bell rung. The little ones came running. Susan hadn't met Joann but Harry loved to talk about Uncle Mooney so she was just as excited as her friends. Harry did a flying leap at Mooney. Only his enhanced reflexes allowed him to catch the boy. He hugged Harry spinning him around with tears in his eyes.

"Oh Cub I missed you so much. I will never leave you again. Never that long I promise." He told the boy trying to hug the life out of him.

"Uncle Mooney I was so scared. The bad man came and he hurt Mummy, he hurt her bad. And the other man wouldn't let Uncle Paddy have me. Why weren't you there Mooney? Where were you?"

"I'm so sorry Harry. I wish I could have been there. But you know I'm ill I had my sickness that day. I looked for you Harry I looked so hard. But I could never find you. I didn't know where to find you and no one would help me till I found Mrs. Mills." He explained to Harry not wanting to say he was a were in front of anyone much less muggles.

"Uncle Mooney it's my turn." Hermione said looking up at the werewolf.

Remus blinked at her. He looked at Harry who was trying to get down. Harry knew he had to be fair and share. Remus put him down and picked up this little girl while Harry went and hugged Joann. It wasn't till he turned back around he even noticed the others in the room.

"Madame Bones. What are you doing here?" He asked curious as to why such a high profile woman would be in a muggle home.

"Well as you know Mr. Lupin Amelia was James's boss. When she learned what had happened to Harry she wanted to be closer to us. She was looking at a house just down the block that came on the market yesterday and we invited her to stay for lunch." Emma explained smoothly.

Joann smiled she was so happy this adorable little boy seemed to be getting every thing he needed. "Well I for one think the more the merrier. Lets all have lunch and get to know one another."

They all headed into the dinning room to do just that. Remus had to hold Susan while eating since she hadn't had her turn hugging him and it wouldn't be fair other wise.

Remus was having a great day. Having a stable job and home even for a little while was amazing. Playing with Harry and his 2 friends made it even better. Only 5 minutes in the company of the Grangers and Remus could imagine the Potters loving them. They were so kind and genuine.

That evening after all the guests left Dan asked Harry about Remus's illness. Hearing the man was a honest to god werewolf was not what Dan was expecting. Harry's way of explaining the curse was also amazing to the dentist. "Mooney is scary because he makes my Uncle forget. He forgets his family and that we love him. And that is why he is so angry. Mummy says when Prongs and Pads can't be there and remind Mooney he's loved he gets sad and hurts himself."

The only thing Dan could think to do was talk to Alexander. Alexander told him no one had ever survived doing something like trying to calm down a werewolf, at least that he knew of. They would have to ask Remus about it next to visit. They liked the man but the kids safety came first.

2 years, 7 months and 26 days was how long it had been since his world fell apart. Counting was one of of the very few things to do in Azkaban. The other activities included talking to yourself, screaming, shivering and reliving your worst nightmares. So when something different happened Sirius Black sat up and took notice. 5 pair of feet were headed down the maximum security wing. They stopped just down the hall. He was listening as best as he could. A door was opened and then a few minutes later the door closed again. Instead of the feet moving back down the hall now 6 sets were moving closer to him.

The 5 aurors who were tasked with bringing Black and Lestrange to the ministry for trial were on a hairs trigger. These men were said to be two of the most dangerous and insane men on the planet. The truth is they were half right. Rodolphus Lestrange and Sirius Black are 2 of the most powerful men in the country. Not only did they both graduate with high marks, both were influential Lords and filthy rich. Being two of the most handsome men of their age group was just icing. The aurors were ready for anything and all let out shaky laughs when neither man had done or said anything except looking at the world around them and taking deep breathes of the fresh air. Regardless of what was happening they were both wearing smiles at being out of that place.

Amelia had chosen these 2 to go first. What ever the outcome she was moving to Crowley next week. Amelia decided to show both men kindness. Harry talked near constantly about his family and his Godfather was a huge part of that. Lestrange just received kindness by association. She had them brought over early and allowed them to shower. Separately and with 3 male aurors standing guard at all times. They were then full body bound and their hair trimmed. Finally they were allowed to dress in a set of their own robes Amelia had delivered form their old homes. The 2 men were crying tears of joy at these simple kindnesses when they were given a bowl of chicken noodle soup. Amelia thought it was ironic 2 men accused of being death eaters and muggle haters eating Campbell's Chicken and Stars as what could be their last meal.

The trial was sensational. Remus and Alastor sat side by side watching it unfold. They started with Sirius. He looked like shit. Even bathed and dressed he looked awful. Remus knew those robes, he helped Lilly pick them out the Yule before they went into hiding. Sirius had put on some weight and when he tried them on the last button wouldn't button. They had teased him all day about it. Even the other aurors had a jab at him. But now they looked sad. Sirius was so thin the once to tight robes nearly slipped off his broad shoulders.

When he took his seat it was with a smile on his face. A large black auror administered the serum and the trial began.

"What is your name?"

"Sirius Orion Black." was replied in the classic monotone that hurt something inside Remus to hear from his friend.

"Are you a death eater?"

"No" One simple word had gasps and squeals of shock running through the crowd.

"Do you now or have you ever served the Dark Lord."

"I don't, have never, and will never serve a Dark Lord." More shock and some shouts of out rage. It took almost a full minute to calm the crowd.

"Did you betray the Potters?"

"Yes." Remus was shocked. He was sure by now the answer was no. As was most of the crowd.

Amelia spoke up when it had quieted down again. "How did you betray the Potters?"

"I asked James to change secret keepers. I had been captured once and nearly broke before I was rescued. I was afraid if I was taken again they would succeed." Remus was shocked. He didn't know it had been that bad. Sirius never said he almost broke. In fact he had never talked about those 2 weeks he was captured.

"Who was the Potters secret keeper?" the black auror took back over.

"Peter Peewee Petigrew." Alastor swore a blue streak under his breath. Remus was too upset to do anything.

"Did you kill Peter Petigrew?"

"No" Silence fell over all those assembled.

"Tell us what happened on October 31st 1981."

"I was feeling antsy all day. Remus had been withdrawn and acting strange and Peter had been jumpy. I went over to see Peter at around 9. His house was empty. All his things gone and he wasn't home. I then rushed over to the Potter house. When I arrived the house was destroyed and what was left was burning. Hagrid had Harry in his arms. I tried to get him but he said Dumbledore told him to take Harry to his Muggle Aunt. I tried to argue that Lilly and her sister hated each other and that Lilly had legally disowned her. But Hagrid wouldn't listen. So I gave him my flying motorbike for Harry's safety and left to find Peter. I was going to bring him in and then go and get Harry. When I found Peter he accused me of betraying James and Lilly then blasted the street. I barely got a shield up in time. I watched as he cut off his finger transformed into a rat and took off into the sewer. I was arrested right after."

The whole hall was silent. They didn't know what to say. The fact that this man had been wrongfully punished was being taken care of but there were so many more issues. Dumbledore was going to lose a lot of face today. He had basically ordered the kidnapping of the last remaining member of an Ancient and Noble line. That he was going to have their savior raise by Muggles was another strike against him. Those same muggles being hated by the boys mother didn't help anything. Even the men from the dark families knew you only let people near your children that your wife approved of. To do other wise is foolish.

But silence is against the nature of the universe and therefore people started to voice their outrage at the injustices that had happened on the night the Dark Lord was defeated. It was soon a deafening roar in the chambers. Cornelius allowed the crowd to carry on for a few minutes before getting them to settle. It had been decided he would be listening to Amelia from now on. She had suggested putting off the trials till today since it was the start of the IWC and Dumbledore wouldn't be here to interfere. He signaled for the antidote to be given barley containing his glee at how well this was going.

"Lord Black, I would like to apologize for the treatment you received under my predecessor. You will be given your freedom and 300,000 galeons in compensation, 100,000 for every year you lost. Your record will also be wiped clean. But we do ask that if you like Mr. Petigrew are an animagus that you register." He told the man with a smile. The magical cuffs that had attached him to the chair fell away and Sirius stood as a free man. Remus rushed out of his seat to engulf his friend in a hug. These two hugging and crying on each other would be the Prophets headlining picture.

"and as for Mr. Petegrew he is now wanted in connection with the terrorist group known as the Death Eaters and for his assistance in the murder of Lord and Lady Potter. His Order of Merlin is of course revoked." This outcome saw Fudge getting a standing ovation. He hoped the next trial would go just as well.

Rodolphus knew what this was going to mean for him and he was ready for it. He sat in the chair waiting silently for the potion to be placed in his mouth.

"What is your name?"

"Rodolphus Lestrange."

"Are you a death eater?"

"No." No one not even the death eaters in the crowd expected that answer.

"Do you now or have you ever served the Dark Lord?"

"Yes. I have."

"What did you do and Why did you do so?"

"I gathered information and paid tithes. I was imperiused by my father to marry Bellatrix Black and if I wanted to survive the encounter I had to do as she said." The people there could believe that. Bella was the wrong side of crazy and as likely to kill you as look at you.

"Have you every killed anyone?"

"Yes. I killed William Forks for attempting to murder me."

"Were you involved in the attack on the Longbottom family?"

"No I had been out of the country on family business and just arrived back the morning after."

"Will you ever serve a Dark Lord again?"

"Not willingly." He was then given the antidote. The crowd could sympathize with him. While he wasn't purely innocent he really had no choice. Either do the Dark Lords bidding or your own wife kills you.

For Lestrange the case was less cut and dry so the judges had to deliberate. They came back 20 minutes later. "We have decided that the death of William Forks was self defense. As for conspiring with terrorists we have decided that if you submit to having a tracking device placed on you for the next 5 years we will consider that and your time served as punishment enough."

Rodolphus looked at them. "Agreed. Thank you all." He was lead out to have the charm placed on him. It would record his whereabouts, give apparition coordinates and record any spell he used, but anything was better than a Dementor. He had plans to divorce his crazy wife and disinherit he equally crazy brother.

Sirius was taken to Joann's house and a non-magical version of the events were explained to the woman. She was thrilled that the uncle Harry raved about was not the person that betrayed his family. Sirius was amazed. This muggle had such a capacity for kindness. She had taken these 2 mostly broken men into her home and was offering them shelter, food, and time to heal. The fact she asked for nothing in return is what stumped the two. The Black family never prepared Sirius for someone like Joann Mills. They taught him everyone was out to get you, that showing any weakness was an offer for them to put a knife in your back. Remus was abandoned at the platform by his family when he was 11 and no cure for his disease had been found. Outside the Potters and Sirius no one had ever excepted the man. He knew Harry was a smart kid. He feared he may not see him again since Harry no doubt told them of his condition. Joann told the men in no uncertain words if they were going this weekend they had to help Amelia unpack. The 2 older women had only meet a few times but they had hit it off right away.

Sirius by this time would do anything to get to see Harry again. He was cleaned up and had clothes that fit his skeletal frame. Joann was doing her best to fatten him back up and he was helping. Sirius enjoyed physical activity and jogging around the block was a great way to get back in shape, and it had been another thing that pissed off his mother. He was happier now than he had been since the Potter's died. With seeing Harry this weekend he could almost fly without a broom.

An: Thanks for reading.

I am shock and awed by the response to this story. I never expected to have so many favorites and followers. Thank you all so much. I wish to gift you all with an extra large slice of virtual cake for favorite-ing or following.

I Have most of the next chapter done but I was just to tired to finish it last night.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you so much for your responses.

Harry had not been told that Sirius was coming they wanted it to be a surprise. The Grangers also wanted to talk to him and Remus about the werewolf issue. They liked Remus but if he was a danger to the kids he would have to go.

Sirius was so excited he was in danger of preforming accidental magic.

Harry was as happy as he could ever remember too. He had his new sisters Hermione, and Susan. He was living with Aunt Emma and Uncle Dan, Aunt Amelia was moving in down the street, Mr. Alexander and Mrs. Joann came to visit often and Uncle Mooney could come to see him now. And Mr. Moody had come to dinner last week. He couldn't wait till Angie got back from visiting her sick mummy and could come visit. The only thing that could make this little boys life happier would be to have Uncle Paddy back. Harry didn't know he was about to get his wish.

Over the 3 days Sirius had been released he had talked about everything that had happened while he was away. Joann told him the muggle story and Remus filled in the magical gaps in private. Today was Saturday and the 3 were headed to Amelia's new house to help her unpack and see the children.

Most people made the mistake of thinking Joann was just a little old lady that managed a library. They didn't give her near the credit they should. Joann Mills was one of the few women that worked in the Government Code and Cypher School during WWII and retired just over a decade ago. She knew something was going on with her house guests. She also sensed that what ever it was they were not a danger to her or anyone on the right side of the law. She thought the mystery illness that Remus wouldn't talk about was part of it.

Joann almost laughed watching the 2 men in her back seat. Remus was nervously twitching. He looked like a sinner at Sunday Mass. Sirius was the exact opposite. He was vibrating with happiness. He looked like a kid in a candy shop. As they got closer to their destination the twitching and jitters got worse. She was tempted to drive around the block and see if the 2 men would look like drug addicts in need of a fix when they got there.

Amelia loved her old home. It had been in the Bones family for over 100 years. But what was originally a peaceful home on the outskirts of London was now smack in the middle of an ever growing city. The only peace she could find in her family home was when she put up silencing wards.

She had looked at the houses for sell near the Grangers. She didn't need a large 4 bedroom, 4 bath like the couple had. Amelia ended up finding a great little 2 bedroom, 2.5 bath house that was backed by a small wood, which she also bought the right to. That way she would never have to worry about feeling surrounded and trapped like she did in London. Their new home was just a 6 minute walk to the Grangers.

Amelia was also looking forward to this weekend and the discussion that would happen between the Grangers, Alexander, and herself. They had all debated bringing Joann in on the secret of magic as well. Seeing as she was housing 2 wizards. One of which may be a dangerous creature. Amelia had never given much thought to the werewolves. There were very few that ever caused any trouble. The problem was the ones that did decide to hurt others were capable of doing so much damage.

She looked up when the doorbell rang. Emma, Dan and the kids were at the door with a casserole dish. "We thought that the crew coming to help you move would need feeding." Emma joked as they were shown in. This was one of the smaller homes that were just built 5 years ago, due to so many families wanting to live in the area. The homes this size were mostly empty though due to families wanting to buy a house they could grow in.

For now the house was all white walls and no life what so ever. Emma thought it was lovely. Amelia and Susan could paint a whole new life here. Her and Dan were already helping Amelia arrange an in depth muggle profile so Susan could go to school with Hermione and Harry that fall. That was one of the many things that were going to be covered in tonight's discussions.

The kids were sent upstairs to play and help Susan unpack while Emma and Dan took care of some smaller items and Amelia used magic to move around some of the larger items.

Remus was terrified. He didn't want to face the Granger's or Madame Bones. He didn't want to see the fear in their eyes. He didn't want to be banned form seeing Harry again. He had nearly worked himself into a frenzy when Mrs. Mills pulled into Madame Bone's drive.

Sirius never even thought about Remus and his issues. He was focused on one thing and one thing only. Seeing Harry. His whole being was honed in on that one thought. He was bouncing like a child when the car stopped. He shot out and all but apparated to the door. Sirius was ok in the muggle world but no expert so instead of using the doorbell he just banged on the door.

Joann was following with a large pot of soup chuckling at the man-child's antics. Remus was moving as though he was headed to the gallows. He carried a tray of sandwiches to go with the soup, but they could have been a casket spray to match how he was feeling.

Emma was the one to answer the door since Amelia was in the back having Dan explain the washer and dryer that had come with the home while she was in the front with Alexander putting away dishes and other kitchen essentials.

Emma looked at this skeleton of a man that seemed to be twitching like nutter. If it wasn't for Joann and Remus behind him she would have slammed the door on the man who looked homeless and kind of frightening. She instead plastered on a strained smile. She knew the man had been in prison for 3 years but he looked more like he had been in an internment camp for twice that long.

"You must be Sirius?" She asked trying to be friendly and not let any pity show on her face.

"Yes. Where's Harry?" He asked short and impatient. He received a whack on the head from Joann.

"Sirius! You mind your manners or I'll drag you back home by your ear young man." She scolded.

"Sorry." He whined rubbing his head. "I'm Sirius Black. Nice to meet you can I see my godson now?" He asked nicer but still quickly.

Emma chuckled. From what Harry had told in his stories Emma wondered if Sirius had some kind of mental disorder, since he seemed to be very childish. "I'm Emma. Let's take the food in the kitchen and we will call everyone to eat."

Sirius nodded moving to the indicated room still bouncing on his feet.

The kids all groaned when they had to stop playing to come eat. Susan was the first down and froze in the doorway. She let out a small startled sheik at the strange scary looking man in the kitchen. That had Amelia and Dan run in from the back of the house, all the adults in the kitchen turned to look and Harry snatched Susan back around the corner out of sight and danger.

Emma held up a hand to stop Sirius from moving. "Let me" she said moving out into the hall were Amelia and Dan were looking over the kids. "They're fine. I think our guest just startled Susan and she shouted. Is that right?" Emma asked bending down to her height.

"There's a big scary man in the kitchen." She said shyly hiding behind Hermione.

Amelia looked at Emma for a moment before her mind settled enough to realize just who had scared her niece and why. "Oh. That's ok Susan. He may look scary but he use to work for me and he is a very nice man." She told the girl.

Harry and Hermione shared a look. They liked Amelia ok but they didn't trust or like her as much as the others. She always treated them like they were stupid or slow. It was no wonder they had to tell Susan everything her Aunty wanted to baby her.

Hermione being friendly and brave walked around the corner to see this man for herself. She looked him over. He was thin like the grim reaper, and pale. His hair was kinda a sick blackish gray color. Hermione thought he looked really sad. She frowned at him until she looked into his eyes. Only one man had black hair and silver blue eyes. She rushed him screaming "PADFOOT!"

Sirius had never been studied so hard by a child except Harry. He looked over the cute little girl as she looked over him. He was not prepared for her to shout his Marauder name and run at him. Therefore she hugged his legs and he waved his arms in vain and soon very ungracefully hit the floor with Hermione on top of him.

Hearing the name and subsequent crash the others looked into the room. All 3 ladies and Alexander laughed at the look on Sirius's face. He was wide eyed blinding at the ceiling in a daze, absently petting Hermione's head while she snuggled into his stomach.

"That's Padfoot?" Susan asked. "He doesn't look good. Maybe he has Uncle Mooney's sickness."

Harry looked at Sirius head tilted like a bird. "No Mummy said animals can't catch Mooney's disease." He told Susan. "I think he looks like a ghost." Harry walked over to him and touched his cheek very lightly. "Padfoot, are you dead like Mummy and Daddy?"

Tears sprang to his eyes (and just about everyone-else's). He pulled Harry down to him, holding the boy tight to his chest. "No Harry. No I'm not dead. If I was I would look even worse because your mother would have torn me to shreds for not protecting you." He told his precious godson crying into his hair like a baby.

Harry hugged him back, and Hermione squeezed him tighter. Susan came and snuggled into the other side of his chest under the arm that was petting Hermione. He looked over Harry's shoulder at these two little girls that had obviously been added to the family. "Are you going to introduce me to your girlfriends?" Sirius asked after a moment.

Harry pulled back and looked at him like he was nuts. "They're not my friends. They are my sisters." Harry told him firmly with that small pout glare similar to the one Lilly use to get when she was reprimanding the Marauders.

Sirius gave a barking laugh. The smile on his face made him look much more alive and healthy.

"Sirius. Why don't you take the kids down the street to the playground?" Emma suggested since the still recovering man wouldn't be much help here. "Just come back when they are ready for a nap." She gave him a small cooler with a small lunch and plenty of drinks.

Sirius was beginning to think he may have died and gone to heaven. This was his own kind of Nirvana. If only his own child was here beside these three. Spending 3 years in prison had been what he needed to go from being a boy to a man. Before his stint he was terrified of commitment. He loved Harry, but he had thought James was nuts for only being with one woman and volunteering for so much responsibility. But he understood now. He wished he had a wife and a couple of kids of his own. After he recovered he planned to find the right one. But for right now pushing children on a swing set was fine by him.

By the time the exhausted children returned to the house all the unpacking was done. Sirius came in the door carrying Susan and holding Harry's hand. Hermione was holding Harry's hand and he was half carrying her. Emma couldn't help but let out an aww. Dan and Alexander picked up the two other children. They took them up to Susan's room and tucked them all in her bed together.

Sirius looked at his friend concerned when he came back down. He hadn't realized earlier but he could now see the nervousness and fill the tension in the room. "What's the matter Remy?"

"We'll get to that." Amelia said. "Let's all sit down. Joann we have something we need to tell you."

"I was wondering if you would let me in on whatever is going on." She told them with a little look. All except Amelia blushed like naughty children.

Once they were done telling her about the magical world and Harry's real story and the one the public accepted she just sat back and looked at them for a moment.

"So magic is real." Joann said after a moment. "I always wondered."

They looked at her. "What do you mean?" Alexander asked.

"During the war I was staying in a tiny 4 room apartment. One night there was an air raid. The building was struck as I was on my way down the stairs. I was blasted out the fifth story window and landed on the street. I lay there bleeding out, hurting all over, when a man came up to me. He was tall and thin. He took my hand and said he was a Healer, and that everything was going to be ok. For a long time I thought I imagined him. Because he let my hand go and his started to glow. As his glowing hand passed over me I felt warm and comfortable. I smiled at the man thinking he was some kind of angel come to take me away. After the pain receded I fell unconscious. When I woke I was still laying on the street covered in my own blood but completely healed. I thought I had lost my mind. I was to scared of being committed to tell anyone. But I have always believed that it really did happen, that man really did exist." She told them looking down at her hands.

They all looked at her in awe. To have lived through that and have to keep such an experience a secret was amazing. Emma stood from her chair and hugged the older woman. They embraced for several moments before taking their seats again.

Dan looked at his wife in concern for the tears running down her cheeks. She waved his off gently. "It's just... I already love Harry so much. Just thinking of how... how many things had to fall in place for us to have such a wonderful son and our amazing new friends. If just one thing had changed then he wouldn't be here with us. That... that he may have had to..." She trailed off crying.

"That we may never have known and sweet little Harry could have been raised with those creatures that had him?" Joann said in a frosty voice filled with all the rage she felt for the Dursley's. Emma looked up at her and nodded.

The others all looked down thinking about where they could be right now. Where the children they love so much would be if any one thing had been different.

"Let's not dwell on the if's and maybe's. Let's be thankful for what we have and move on with our lives." Alexander told them. There was nods around the table.

"Let's address the elephant in the room first." Amelia said.

"Are you dangerous to the children?" Dan asked looking Remus in the eyes.

Sirius tried to get to his feet and defend his friend but Remus stopped him. "No Sirius. They have a right to ask. When I am human, I am not infectious and no more dangerous than anyone else. I have slightly enhanced strength and vision but both are well within the normal human range. In wolf form... I lose the man in me when I change. I become a wild animal that has been locked in a small cage... I am very dangerous."

"You are not a danger so long as you have others there with you. James and I found out in our second year that Mooney was a werewolf. We kept looking for ways to help our best friend. In third year we found and mastered the Animagus charm. This allowed us to change into animals. We found out, through James getting bitten when running from Remus that in animal form we are immune to the venom. When the wolf has a pack... friends to run with they are much like a regular wild animal. They have no desire to maim or kill but if backed into a corner they will."

"That's fascinating." Amelia said looking interested. "That would explain why there are so many wolves yet so few attacks reported. How do you account for the ones like Greyback?"

"He is a monster." Remus said with a growl. "Regardless of what form he is in. He was a child molester that my father sent to prison for 5 years back before I was born. If your sick and twisted in human form some of that carries over."

"Yeah James was a deer and.. Petigrew a rat. Both prey but Remus never tried to hunt them. Even thought he would hunt other deer in the forest." Sirius added.

Emma nodded. "So like Harry said as long as you have friends there to remind you that you are safe and cared for you are not a danger to yourself or others." Remus nodded. "Would you attack a human that you knew?"

"Yes unfortunately I would." he motioned Sirius down again. "I have spoken to some Leu Garoul they say humans smell like predators and prey at the same time. To the wolf this confuses and scares them making them more anxious and likely to attack."

"SO what is a Leu Garoul? And how is that different than a Werewolf?" Joann asked

"A werewolf is created by one biting an uninfected person. That person turns on the next full moon and is then infectious. A Leu Garoul is born. They are able to shift into wolf form from a young age and are not infectious. A bite from them is just like a dog bite." Remus explained.

"Seems to me like so long as us normal folk stay in the house during the full moon and Amelia learns to be an animal then we are all just fine." Joann told the still nervous man.

Amelia smirked and changed into a Harpy Eagle. She was a very large bird at 3ft (92cm) and a wing span of near 7 ft (213cm). She was beautiful with her stark black and white coloring. The only human feature she retained was her piercing blue eye's.

Remus's eyes grew wide. He looked around at all the others. "You mean you're not going to make me leave. You will let me see the kids?"

"Anytime you like and are capable of doing so on 2 legs." Emma told him with a smile.

Sirius laughed at the lame attempt at a joke. "Lilly would have loved you. She had such a dry, witty, strange humor."

Emma smiled. "I'm unsure if I should take that as a complement."

"You should. Sirius may be a dog, and a real charmer at times but he can sure put his foot in it sometimes too." Remus joked feeling much more confident knowing these people would give him a chance.

Amelia changed back. "Yes I recall him trying to flirt with me to get out of some disciplinary actions." She said with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius drew back, Amelia Bones and Minerva McGonagall were the only two women that could make him feel guilty. He mumbled not quite low enough for them not to hear. "Always said you were a harpy." Crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

Dan and Alexander laughed at the pouting man. Remus smiled behind his hand not wanting to attract the anger of such a powerful woman.

"So we have dealt with the wolf issue and have told Joann about magic." Emma stated. "What else do we need to sort out before the children wake and want supper?"

"We need to decide what we are going to do about Dumbledore." Amelia stated.

"The man the took Harry?" Joann asked

"Yes. I know that you think he is a kidnapper, and I suppose he is in this case. But Dumbledore is a very powerful figure in the magical world. Do we attack that or leave it for now so that he ignores us?" Remus asked

"I say we knock him on his..."

"Sirius!" Emma half shouted cutting the man off. "You will watch your language or I will wash your mouth with soap." He had the decency to blush and looks away.

"I don't think we should. So long as he thinks his schemes are going to plan he won't bother us. Meanwhile we prepare the kids and gather like minded people. Those that don't like Dumbledore but wont join the Dark Lord.."

"Voldemort for Christ's sake. It's a muggle play in France." Alexander said cutting Amelia off. "He's a terrorist and should be treated like one, not like a lord. I won't teach the kids to fear a terrorist that relies on guerrilla warfare and Hitlers playbook."

Joann narrowed her eyes at the mention of that monster. "The man that killed the Potter's is like Hitler?" Alexander nodded. "I agree then. We will raise the kids not to fear or respect him. If he is like that monster then he deserves to be put down like a rabid dog." She growled out fury burning red hot in her hazel eyes.

They came up with a plan of attack. Sirius, with the Black and Potter votes would try and pull power from Dumbledore. Amelia would work on Fudge, to prevent the death eaters from getting off Scot free. She doubted they would all pay the way she hoped but that would pull some fence sitters onto their side. Dan and Emma would go back to work and the kids would be raised among the group by whoever had free time. Once they started school they would teach them about the magical world and what was expected of them on the weekends and during breaks.

Each member of this strange family had something to contribute and they all shared the care equally. The next 7 years weren't going to be perfect and all smooth sailing but they would get through it as a family.

Emma felt an evil smile creep onto her face, Oh yes revenge is a dish best severed cold and 7 years was just long enough. She looked forward to the destruction of those that dare come near her kids. And then when 1991 came around they would be ready to start ripping large chunks from the men that would harm Harry. Albus Dumbledore and Tomas Riddle didn't know it but they had made some powerful new enemies.

AN: BLECK I'm not happy with this but that's all I can do for now. I wanted this chapter out of the way so I can move on. IF I can fix it later I will for now I'm leaving it.

I am so so thrilled that you all like this. I have most of the major issues worked out for now. I plan to do several time skips that show glimpses of what is happening till it's time for Hogwarts and the real action begins.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: More on one character I mentioned briefly.

I am absolutely blown away by the response to this. I never expected such. In fact I only posted this because I was stuck and couldn't think of an other thing to add. I would like to give a huge thank you to all those that have followed favorited and, or reviewed. Every time I get a email alert on my phone about a new one makes me smile.

My mistakes have been pointed out to me. One reviewer asked me to proof read before posting. I do, I promise. English is my first and only language, but she and I are not friends. We're not even frienemies. We are at war with one another and she is winning. Grammar hates me and if not for spell check this would be undecipherable. I was told I needed a Beta IF there is someone who would like to be my beta feel free to PM me. But I tell you now, all those who wish to apply must be open minded, patient and have little to no prejudices. I have several other ideas for stories both within and outside the HP fandom. A Beta would need to know HP, LOTR (plus Hobbit), Marvel (at least the ones that have movie-verses) and have some knowledge about Greek mythology.

-Spiel over-

It was the middle of May and everyone seemed to be busy. Emma and Dan were back at work, and both had clients scheduled for the day. Remus, who was now working for Joann in the Library, was recovering from the moon last night. Joann and Angie had a new shipment of books and audiobooks that had just come in to sort. And Sirius had to be at a meeting with the owners of several businesses the Black family had controlling shares of. This left the kids with Alexander for the first time.

Amelia had been called away a few days ago so Susan had been staying with the Grangers. Emma dropped the 3 off with all the toys and such they would need, since Alexander had no children of his own. He was quickly growing to love these kids and on some days wished he had a few of his own. But at his age he doubted that was in the cards for him.

Harry led the girls into the house very similar to the Granger home. Just as Alexander closed the front door a gray and black monster came barreling toward them. Harry gave a shriek but didn't move out from in front of Susan and Hermione. Said monster slide to a halt and them tried to lick Harry's face off. This caused the girls to giggle at their friend being covered in drool. Hermione smiled and come forward to hug the behemoth beast.

"Your a good puppy. Yes you are." She cooed. The beast turned to give the girl the same treatment as Harry. Which just made her laugh harder.

"This is Rodger." Alexander told them. And what a dog was he. He was a cross between a Burmese Mountain dog and an Irish wolf hound. Which means he is huge, he also has the camo patterning of the wolf hound but with the stark white and black of the mountain added to the gray scale.

Harry was still stiff as a board. He had issues with dogs that didn't turn back into people. The only true dogs he had ever met were the vicious hell beasts of Marge Dursley. He was understandably frightened.

Just after putting their things down in the living room the group headed back out the door for Rodger's morning walk. He was so thrilled to be out for his walk. Rodger was a very well trained dog so he needed no leash. He would run a bit ahead of the group and then come back and circle around the kids and his master before scouting again. He thought the little male human was the strangest. The two female pups were enjoying their morning walk to the dog park that was farther from their home than the little park they usually went to. But every time Rodger would come back to check on the humans the male pup would tighten his hands being held by the girls on either side and fear would pour off him.

Harry was frightened by Rodger but they were headed toward his own personal version of hell. On one hand he was scared of dogs but on the other he trusted Alexander and neither of the girls were scared. With Susan and Hermione by his side Harry could face this challenge.

At first Alexander put Harry's reactions down to unsureness. He figured Harry had never met a dog before and like with people this tenseness and fright was just his normal skittishness acting up. But he soon realized different. When they arrived at the park he headed over to his normal bench which was near the small play ground in the park. He expected the kids to follow and play like they usually did. But once he took his seat and looked for them he say they were still standing on the side walk not moving. Susan and Hermione were looking at Harry who had a death grip on their hands and was standing like stone eyes wide in fear.

Being early in the morning there were only a hand full of people in the park with their pets. Most like Alexander were older and retired or disabled. But even a hand full of dogs was more than Harry could handle.

Alexander quickly came back over to see what was the matter. He knelt down in front of Harry. "Harry, what's the matter?" He asked gaining the boys attention by blocking his view.

"I don't like dogs." He said plainly fear evident in his voice.

"Harry, did the Dursley's have a dog?" He asked thinking they, or a neighbor had a dog that frightened him.

Harry shook his head. "Marge had a dog. Vernon wanted me to call her my aunt but I couldn't so I wasn't allowed to talk when she came over. She had a big dog. He bit me right here." Saying that he let go of Hermione's hand and pulled up the leg of his shorts. Alexander didn't see anything at first but after a moment when Harry ran his fingers over the area Alexander saw scars. They were very faint but there none the less. For a dog bite to have scared a child Harry's age it had to be either very deep, or it wasn't treated properly. Alexander had heard all about the Dursleys and what they had done to poor Harry. He imagined it was both. This would definitely be something to tell Emma and maybe call Joann about. This Marge needed to be investigated as well. IF her dogs were so vicious as to bits and innocent child then they needed to be put down.

He looked up at Harry and smiled. "Don't you worry. All these dogs are very nice. How about you sit with me on that bench until you feel like playing? Do you trust me to keep you safe?"

Harry looked him dead in the eyes and Alexander got the full force of those powerful evaluating emeralds. Harry stared at him for a long moment and he could see the fear receding in his eyes. Alexander watched as Harry's trust battled fear and finally won. Harry didn't answer but nodded and re taking Hermione's hand headed for the bench. Harry sat down and let go of the girls. Alexander sat beside him and told the girls to go play that he would protect Harry.

Hermione and Susan didn't know how to take this version of Harry. They had always seen him cautious around people and then getting over it or avoiding the person if they were in public. But to be so scared it frightened then as well. Susan was more inclined to follow Harry into fear and panic since she had never seen a dog and Harry was a very good judge of people. But Hermione knew Rodger since she was born and knew the other dogs from the neighborhood, She had no fear of them and couldn't understand why.

That was until Alexander asked about the bad people. Hermione didn't fully understand what had happened to Harry but she did know he had been living with very bad nasty people before joining the family. She had looked down at the leg and instantly saw the teeth marks. In that moment Hermione knew rage. Her body was flooded with it so much so she couldn't move. She trembled lightly in anger. 'How dare they attack her Harry? How dare they bring an evil mean dog near her brother and friend?' She thought furiously. She would never let another person or animal hurt her Harry and if ever anything tried they would have to go through her.

Hermione was broken out of her violent thoughts, that no four and a half year old should be thinking, by Harry taking her hand and leading her over to the bench. After Alexander was seated and Harry looked calmer she took Susan over to the merry-go-round.

"Susan, have bad dogs hurt you too?" She asked picking up on her other best friends anxiety.

"No. But Harry thinks their scary and Harry's smart." She told Hermione

"Yes Harry's smart but Harry lived with bad people for and long time. They hurt him and they made evil dogs hurt him too." She explained.

It took several turns of the merry-go-round for Susan to understand. She wasn't dumb but she wasn't near Hermione and Harry's advanced brains either. "Harry only knows bad dogs?" She asked finally.

Hermione nodded. "We have to help him see all dogs aren't bad. Rodger is a good dog."

Susan nodded and would help her friends any way she could. "there are lots and lots of dogs here. Harry must be really scared." She observed.

"So we let him sit till we go home so he feels safe." Hermione advised. Both girls nodded at their plan of action, then got down to business of making the merry-go-round go as fast as they could.

After a while Harry began to calm and ignore the dogs just sitting and looking quietly. He wasn't confident enough to go play but he wasn't scared either. At first he had tensed and scooted closer to Alexander every time Rodger come over to check on his human and get a little petting. But after the first few times of this he calmed and would watch the dog closely but not have a reaction. After a long while Harry plucked up the courage to touch Rodger's tail when he came over. Next time he came near he petted his rump. Then he ran his hand down the dogs side as he passed.

Rodger looked at him when he petted his side then nudged his hand with his nose. Harry actually giggled at the cold nose. Rodger's ears perked up at the sound and he leaned closer to the boy. Harry went a little stiff but Rodger just lay his head in his lap sitting down.  
>Harry looked at the dog for a moment unsure, before stroking his head and playing with one ear. This was the timid beginning of a beautiful friendship. And the first step in forging the man that would one day be Lord Harry John Potter.<p>

An: Yeah I thought I would leave it there.

To address a review or two. As I said up top, I am well aware that I have very little grammar, or spelling skill. This I blame on two reasons. One I am dyslexic so I have a very, very hard time with spelling especially homonyms. They kill me. fun fact, I also can't tell my right from my left, (The L trick doesn't work because to me they both look like L's)

The second factor I blame for my lack of communication skills is the ever failing US school system. My mom asked me once when I needed help with English homework if I diagrammed sentences, My reply was "what's that?" I have in fact never diagrammed a sentence and hardly know any of the parts of speech because it was never required of me. And people wonder why America keeps falling world wide. We are getting progressively dumber while the rest of the world is getting smarter. I was never so embarrassed as when in my last year of high school 2 boys, sophomores, from Ethiopia joined our senior physics class and made us all look like Neanderthals.

I have said before I don't know what the pairings will be. I will add to that that I have very few plans for the future. I have a few vague ideas about what will happen when they get to Hogwarts for first year. I don't know what to do about Dumbledore. But I do, as I told one reviewer, have a Plan for Markus Flint that I had written down for another story that I may mesh in with this one. I plan on him meeting a few others before coming to Hogwarts. He will not be meeting Luna or the Weasley's, and I am again undecided on Neville. On one hand I can see it and them being much like in "Witches Conspiracy" by White Angel of Auralon or like in "A Different Halloween" By Robst. (both have Harry growing up in a similar group, and are great stories and authors you should check out.) But then again there is a certain appeal to meeting Neville on the train.

Sorry I have talked so much this chapter. I will try to keep the AN's short and sweet when I can.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Don't own, never have never will.

Someone called BS on Hermione recognizing Sirius by his looks and 'eyes'. From what Harry said to her she would have claimed any man with black hair and blues eyes was Padfoot.

There will be some background and history changes, and a time skip or two in this chapter, You are warned

The first summer as a 'family' went off without a hitch. Dan and Emma had planned to take Hermione to France for part of the vacation. With Lord Black and Heir Potter in the mix there were new options open to them.

But lines were old. The Black line branched off that of Morgana Le Fey's in the 1200's and the Potter's were older than that. Both were very rich though by different means. The Black's tended to be thieves, assassins and dark lords/ ladies. As their most famous member Black Beard can attest. Funnily enough Red Beard was also of the Black line. The Potter's however were warriors of great honor and courage, throughout history. They have served the rightful kings and Lords of what is now known as Great Britain sense time immemorial. Most famously as members of the Knights of the Round Table and White Knights. The White Knights being those that served the Ravenclaw Kings of old.

Both ancient, rich and powerful families had homes spanning the globe and with Sirius as legal regent of the Potter family they had access to all of them. So instead of staying in a nice hotel they stayed in the Potter Chateau which had 13 bedrooms, stables, extensive gardens and it's own private beach. Here the Granger's were introduced to House Elves and once they were explained everything got back to normal. Or as normal as this lot would ever get.

The Bones family were also called Old, but not nearly as old as even the Blacks. They began in the 1500's and were usually businessmen and laborers till they worked their way up to a seat in the Wizengott. Amelia was only a little more experienced than the Grangers with this type of casual wealth.

The group all spent Harry's first birthday with them on the private beach and with a cake as tall as he was and a pile of presents that was twice as big. Harry had never been so happy in his life. The others were a bit amazed. When Harry filled up with joy and happiness his magic that was always just under the surface responded and he actually glowed for a moment until he calmed down a bit.

It was that time. Emma had tears in her eyes and was clinging to the children till Sirius and Dan slowly pulled her off. It was the first day of school and while Emma had left these 3 in the care of others before none where nearly strangers. What if they got hurt? What if they were scared or the teacher was mean to them? What if there were bullies? Her babies weren't old enough to go out in the world.

Dan wanted to laugh at his wife's over reaction, but he didn't want to sleep on the couch so kept his lips closed. He reassured Emma that they would be fine and if they had any trouble what so ever they would simply change schools until they found one that fit. This calmed her enough to say goodbye to the kids.

Sirius though had no trouble laughing at her theatrics while telling the kids Emma was just going to miss them and was worried about them being alone. He had seen that her reactions put skittish little Harry on high alert. Harry would be extra cautious in this place till he knew it was safe for him and his sisters.

They all sat at the little tables for five as Mrs. Clue asked them. Susan was nearest the wall followed by Hermione then Harry closest to the strange looking boy sitting with them. Harry didn't know what to make of this boy. There were none like him neither near where they lived nor in the park by their home. He looked, to Harry, as if he had been rolling in the mud before getting dressed.

Harry had never met a person with dark skin before. The Dursleys had lived in a middle class neighborhood but they, being very prejudice, wouldn't stand for colored folk tainting their area and would soon drive any that sought to live near away. The Granger's were in an upper middle class neighborhood and were not prejudice about anything. They just happened not to have neighbors of African descent near them. And just by chance any that did live in the neighborhood had never been at the park at the same time/

Harry after puzzling about the boy for several long moments asked him. "Why are you so dark?"

"Because I am." Was the boys reply. "Why are you so light?"

Harry tilted his head one way and then another thinking as hard as he could. Finally he replied. "I don't know. Maybe I am like the snow rabbits and meant to hide in the snow and you to hide in the dark?" He partly answered and partly asked.

The boy liked at him then laughed. When he smiled big he was missing his front tooth on the left side and Harry found that fascinating as well.

"Your tooth is missing." He stated

"Yeah. I broke it when I tripped down some stairs."

"Did it hurt?"

"More than anything."

"Does it hurt now?"

"Nope."

"I'm Harry, this is Hermione and Susan."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dean." The dark skinned boy replied, shaking their hands.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked. "My Uncle Padfoot says gentlemen, that's boys, have to kiss girls hands when they meet. Like this." He told Dean taking Hermione's hand and kissing the knuckles. Sirius had been teaching them edict all summer, which is easier to learn at a young age.

Dean blinked at him. "Really? I've not played with girls much before." He told them honestly. For there were many that shared the Dursleys view on the proper type of folk and Dean's family needn't apply.

"Alright class settle down." Mrs. Clue called. "I'm going to take roll. When I call your name please say 'present'." She began calling names of the 14 students in the class. It had been explained to them that even though he was a Potter, Harry would be called a Granger because they were taking care of him.

'Susan Bones' was first then Harry and Hermione Granger followed there after by Annie and Amy Hart, twins, then Hanna Mathews, Corey O'Brien, Dillan Peck, Dafney Steward, Elizabeth Taylor, then came their table mates, Dean Tomas and Rachel Tymes. George West and a small Chinese girl named Li Xu were all the members of Mrs. Clue's preschool class.

Dean got along well with the 'siblings' due to his easy going nature and even better sense of humor. Rachel was a tom boy with 4 older brothers. She had a mop of white blonde curls that bounced about her head as she moved. She liked to joke and smile often; she was also sharp as a tack.

Mrs. Clue loved teaching. She enjoyed helping shape the next generation. She had been teaching for 15 years and had seen a few gifted children in her classes, but she wasn't sure what to do about this year group. The two sets of twins were of course inseparable. It was the Bones girl that she thought was strange. She hung onto the Granger twins like a triplet. They were so close and Harry so overprotective almost no one could come near them. Dean Tomas and Rachel Tymes became good friends of the three, she had noticed. And there in lay her real problem.

It was easy to see the Harry and Hermione were leagues ahead of the others. Most of the time the modicum others in a group like these 5 would hold back the two exceptional students. But that didn't seem to be the case. Susan was soon nipping on their heels. She was a fast learner and wanted to keep up with her best friends/ cousins/ siblings. Dean had few other friends and was willing to work hard to stay with them. His determination saw him keeping pace. Rachel was sharp and it didn't take long for her to start catching up to the vastly intelligent 4-year-old's. So Mrs. Clue didn't know what to do with FIVE students that were pulling away from the others; especially if they continued. These kids seemed to be like a stone falling down a hill. Once they started pulling away they just got farther and farther ahead of their class mates as time went on. She was left wondering if they would need to promote them a year by the time the parent teacher conferences began.

The family discussed the possibility of letting them skip a year. But Remus pointed out that they should talk to the Tomas and Tymes families first and see if the kids who had gotten so close so fast could all stay together regardless of what happened.

So on a late November day Mr. and Mrs. Tomas and Mr. Tymes met at the Granger house for tea. Amelia and the Grangers were there. Once all five kids were out back playing they got down to business. They discussed all the available options and the pros and cons of them.

"I don't want to have Rachel to skip a year." Mr. Tymes said. He was an older gentlemen with graying, brown hair and blue-green eyes like his daughters. "That would put her in Samuel's year and could cause tension between them."

"I agree." Emma said. "Harry and Hermione having hit a growth spurt and are shorter than their class mates now. Putting them ahead a year would make that worse."

Accelerated programs and home schooling were both put down because they would isolate the children. They all agreed they wanted the kids to interact with their peers more than those options offered. All the parents were shocked when the Diya Tomas told them Harry said he had never met a dark skinned person before.

They finally decided that after winter holiday they would enroll the kids in a private school. They also planed for the kids to have several play dates. This was easier for the Tymes since they just lived a few streets over. But the Tomas's lived on the other side of the school district. Seeing as their current neighborhood had several racist families they talked about looking at houses in the area's around these 3 families.

Seeing as their children were so close they explained about Harry's past. (the non-magical version) Diya stood and began swearing in another language and pacing. Her husband, Qadir, was doing his best to calm her. Once she called down Diya explained that the reason she was so angry was also the reason she left her home county was that in the night 2 of her younger sisters were taken and sold into slavery, never to be seen again. Her and Qadir had just married and he did his best to get his wife away from the grief and to protect her from being taken as well. Even though they left their home country on ill terms Diya still wears a hijab along with 'normal' English fashions, though she refuse to wear pants.

Emma sat with the woman and took her hands. They quietly spoke together about the horror of her losing her sisters and of Emma still trying to find out all that had been done to her son. Along with comforting each other they were also plotting against those that would dare try and come near their families again.

AN: The Tomas's are Arabic, from the Islamic Republic of Mauritania in my fic. That's because Mauritania has a neat looking flag and is also a country were slavery and poverty are prevalent (according to Wiki). So having immigrated from there seems likely. Weather things are as bad as I make them seem everywhere in the country or if I am over/under exaggerating I don't know. I know very little about the true living conditions in any African country. Diya means light and Qadir means powerful.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I have made a decision. Neville will meet, and join them. But that is going to be a bit.

This chapter is about what all the adults are doing while the 5 friends are in school.

Just realized my page breaks don't show up on

Apologies for the 2 or 3 curse words.

Warning: Mentions of past rape and murder

Before I forget. A reviewer asked why I 'killed' Lilly Evans. Lilly and Petunia had a huge falling out and Lilly knew policy says children go to their next of kin. Remus needed a background anyway so they naturally worked together. Yes, Lilly Evans 'died' to keep Harry from going to his aunt that Lilly feared may harm him for being magical. She was the smartest witch of her age, not a fool.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"Ugg" Sirius groaned. Who knew how much paper work piles up in only in just 4 years. To top it all off his mother obviously knew nothing about finances. At least Lilly being OCD had kept the Potter family finances in order so it was just a matter of updating everything, and meeting with various people that wanted investments. The more he dug into the Black family accounts the more crap he found.

Sirius was sure that if his family wasn't unbelievably wealthy they would be broke by now with all the terrible management. Half the companies they owned were black holes just sucking up funds and so far in the red they were gushing. He now had proof of how inbreeding effected ability. He was just amazed, and very,very thankful, that he somehow got lucky and has two brain cells to rub together because it seems the rest of the Black's for the past century or so didn't.

For the first 2 weeks after the kids started school he found himself appariting to the Grangers in the evening after spending all day dealing with people wanting his, or Harry's money. Or dealing with the goblins, or visiting various companies and reviewing finances. Who knew business and numbers could be so tiring. But seeing those kids and their smiling faces made it all better.

The longer he was out of prison the more he got to thinking about starting a family of his own. He didn't know who with, because all the girls he knew from school that were what he was looking for were taken or ….dead, and sometimes both at once. If he could do it all over again he would have taken his chance with Alice before older, and obviously smarter, Frank Longbottom swooped in and stole her. But at the time Sirius wasn't ready for commitment, and right now he wasn't fully over those years in hell. But he was keeping his eyes open. He wouldn't let the next amazing woman he met get away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Remus kept trying to wake up. He was in his own kind of nirvana. He had a job, and not just the menial labor jobs he'd been forced to take to stay alive. He had a job in a LIBRARY. Remus earned his place as 3 rd in his class at Hogwarts. He had beat Sirius and James, and their natural bred talent, Alice and her quick mind had nipped at the heels of Lilly the super genius. He loved to learn and read. After Hogwarts he realized that no matter how many O's he had so long as he asked off every 28 th day he would never have a magical job. So with Lilly's help he got all his muggle background and them tested for his A levels. (Which he passed with flying colors, but so had Lilly)

To make his job in this world of learning even better was that his boss was in the know and just posted lunar calenders in her office and around the library so she could give him a day before and two days after the moon off to recover. Angie was another blessing. At first she didn't look like much. She was easy to over look in loose khakis and sweaters. But her keen blue eyes and button nose were adorable. And she had this laugh... "Stop right their Remus John." He told himself. He couldn't do that. He wouldn't do that to her either.

She had figured it out pretty quickly and asked him if he was magical. Both he and Joann had been surprised that she was muggleborn (Joann forgot she had known Harry's name right away). He didn't want her to get to close because he was a beast and she was so perfect. She often reminded him of the Disney Belle, nose always in a book oblivious to how lovely she was, but this was real life and not a fairy tale. He didn't have a castle and her kiss wouldn't cure him. She would be stuck with the beast forever and she was to good for that. So he would stay away.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Remus would have mixed feelings if he could read Angie's mind. He would be happy that she cared about him too, put upset that he had trapped her. But Remus didn't know that Angie had talked to Sirius and Amelia and was learning to become and animagus to help him. And she was using those years of beating all the pure bloods in potions and runes to find a way to cure him. (she probably won't find a cure, but might find something to make it easier)

Joann mean while was highly amused. She thought watching the two of them dance around each other was the pinnacle of entertainment. She had also started a folder in her desk that she would give Angie when they announced their engagement. She was slowly filling it with photos of cakes, dresses and flower arrangements for the wedding. She would sometimes open that drawer and laugh at the though of the look on their faces when she handed it to them. From the looks of it though the folder may have more pages than all the books in her library by the time they got around to it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dan and Emma fell into a routine. Amelia would drop off Susan in the morning before, (Literally) popping into work, they would take the kids to school then go the their dentistry. Then after work they would pick them up, go home, where Sirius in one form or the other would be on the couch napping. After diner, which Amelia usually joined, Sirius would pop off to Joann's and they would get the kids ready for bed. Hermione's room had 2 sets of bunk beds in it now since Harry didn't like being along and several nights Susan slept over since Amelia wouldn't get home till really late.

It was hectic and there was always a lot to do but they had lots of friends for support and they loved all the kids, even Dean and Rachel. And they wouldn't change it for the world.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Amelia was rather busy and oh so thankful for the Grangers. She wouldn't be able to care for Susan properly without them. After Sirius's release they ministry seemed to go to hell in a hand basket. Things were fine for the first 2 weeks. The ministry ran like a well oiled machine. That was until the end of the IWC conference. Dumbledore was not amused that he had been left out of these proceedings and demanded that the decisions be reversed since they were unlawful, because HE, chief Warlock hadn't been there.

Cornelius showed proof, which Amelia gave him, that when reviewing unlawful imprisonment cases only 4/7 of the Wizengott need be present and the Head of the DMLE. Not even the Minister needed to be their. On top of that they showed where they had sent the notice a week before and if he couldn't read his mail then maybe he should think about retiring. (IE, they posted it as an unimportant note, like spam or something and he didn't think it was worth reading) He found something else to harp on after that.

Dumbledore was now, it seemed, trying to make Amelia and Cornelius's lives difficult. Unknowingly lowering his own favor. He was being stubborn and slowing down proceedings with his endless questions, nit picking and interference in things that weren't business. And people could now see, comparing when he was gone to now and they didn't like what they saw. Some were also questioning if he was really necessary anymore. The dark lord was gone, they had a new, younger savior and it was a time of peace and rebuilding. Dumbledore was beginning to look more and more like a face of their past and his pigheadedness was making him seem like one of the old farts to stuck in their ways to change. People liked the more efficient ministry they had seem.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The day he was released from prison Rodolphus Lestrange went strait to the bank to begin the processes of removing his wife and brother from his family. When he arrived and was taken to his account manager he was in for a shock.

"How exactly is Bellatrix Lestrange not Lady Lestrange?" He asked the goblin shocked at the news.

"Well as wizard law states when a man has a wife and a mistress which ever produces a magical heir first becomes the Lady of the family." The manager explained slowly as if talking to a child.

"I don't have a mistress." Rodolphus replied looking at the creature as if it had lost it's mind.

"Well you do now." He told the Lord. "She registered as your mistress and Lady Lestrange... over 3 years ago. She had a child with her a magical boy that was confirmed to by yours and not conceived using any conception spells or potions."

"But how..." He went quite. During his time as a Death Eater, no matter how unwilling, he did participated in a few raids. One that came to mind happened not long before he was arrested. He had slept with a young woman that was under imperious, not that that would show up in any test done. She must have gotten pregnant. What was really stumping him was how did she become his mistress? If he remembered correctly that family was suppose to be muggles there should be no way for her to know of magic.

"Where is she now. And what's her name?" He asked

"Cathryn Weston, is living in Lestrange manor." The goblin told him. "Do you wish to remove Bellatrix as your wife? You do know that would make Miss. Weston, Mrs. Lestrange, and seeing as she has a child it would be very difficult to undo."

"No. Leave it for now. Just remove Rastaban." He said fearing to leave one horrible marriage just to enter another. The Goblin nodded and he left the bank with his head spinning. He knew the Weston's they were a strict very formal family with deep roots. How could a family of an old pureblood line be mistaken for muggles? They were also strictly neutral and one of the families the dark lord couldn't attack without pushing the other neutrals into the light camp. The Weston's had old world power and before Voldemort people would call then the 3 pillars. The Potter's were the light pillar, the Blacks the dark pillar and the Weston's as neutrals. People still believed that if one of the pillars fell the whole magical world would collapse.

Bella had hated the manor, The Black's didn't live in a manor and she thought it large and tacky. It was huge, like most pure blood manors and well decorated. His family had a long history of being bastards and their wives being forced into loveless marriages. They all coped by different means. His mother, who was a beautiful and amazing woman, till she killed her self to escape his father, had dealt with things by decorating and shopping. Ramekin, hadn't cared what she did as long as she had been on his arm at functions and there to warm his bed when he pleased.

Rodolphus was disgusted by his parents relationship. He had always dreamed of more, of marring for love, but that wasn't to be. The Black's had offered Andromeda and Bella to his father, since the Black family was older and more well known Ramekin accepted. When Andromeda ran away with a muggle Rodolphus was left with the nutty Bellatrix. He had never even seen her naked. Not that he wanted to. She was vile and repulsive, well not on the outside. Outside she was like a porcelain doll, completely perfect, moon white skin, long black curls and a slender shape. But it was only veneer.

Curious as to what he would find Rodolphus apparated to his family home. There in the greeting room sat a prim and proper old woman.

"Lord Lestrange. I was wondering when you would arrive. Please have a seat." she gestured to the sofa near her chair.

"How did you know I was coming?" He asked suspicious.

"Cathryn, my granddaughter, has been voting the Lestrange seat since she is technically the Lady of the house. She wanted to be there for the trial and rushed back home after in a panic. She's very distraught at what happened. We both assumed you were guilty and thought our little trick would only back fire if the dark lord returned." She explained

"What trick?" He asked confused

"A year before the incident with the Longbottom's my Cathryn came to me pregnant, barely escaping the massacre of her family. You see Lord Lestrange, I'm a squib, I was disowned by my family for not having magic. But I still know how this world works. When she told me what happened I took her to Diagon to get the supplies for several potions. Most for the baby but also for a paternity test. When you went to prison and were thought to be a terrible murderer I convinced her to use the Lestrange fortune and name for good. By taking my family name and sitting all the OWL's and NEWT's she could. She was able to take the place of your mistress and the Ladyship."

"She's a squib too?" He asked, the woman nodded. That made sense, a family of squibs wouldn't have registered when testing for magic, and the strait laced Weston's would never claim a squib. But the family was dieing out and Lady Lestrange would have no issues being accepted, especially if she had tricked them into thinking she was really a witch. Full fledged witches and wizards needed to pass 6 of the 12 classes offered at Hogwarts, or 17 classes offered by the ministry. 8 Hogwarts OWL classes _could_ be passed without magic but only 7 NEWTS, Herbology needed active magic after the OWL levels. To have done that though... he was impressed.

"Who are you exactly?" He asked

"Helenna Weston, only daughter of Lord Weston. Only us and 2 cousins remain of the family and Cathryn has been trying to get the title form them."

Rodolphus nodded. "May I go see her?"

Helenna nodded. "She's in the green suite in the same hall as the master."

Rodolphus left for the room. He didn't knock but just peaked in. There with her back to him was a pretty lady. She was young, only 21, 22, with pin strait reddish brown hair the Weston's were known for. She was singing softly to the child in her arms. The little boy looked at Rodolphus with his own blue eyes and a curly mess of his mothers hair. His skin was a healthy color like his own use to be, darker than that of the woman holding him.

Rodolphus cleared his throat. The woman jumped and turned holding her... their son close. She just looked at him eyes going wide in fear. He felt like crap for make fear appear in her pretty hazel eyes. She was even prettier form the front her eyes were large, and doe like, with a slightly upturned button nose and apple cheeks.

He did his best not to look threatening. Hard to do when your 6 ft 8in and broad shouldered. Even if he was emaciated looking from his time in prison he was still a very large man and she was a slender woman even if she was tall at 6ft even. "Hello. I... I spoke to your grandmother." He said pointing over his shoulder. She stayed silent still scared and stiff clutching the bab... child it was to big to be a baby. "I'm not here to hurt you. I'm very impressed with what you did. Can we sit down and talk?" He asked motioning to the sofa in the room.

She walked over slowly and sat down on the far side. He sat down away form her and tried to relax. "I... I should apologize for what I did to you." He said looking down at his hands. At the time it was just doing what he had to to survive and stay sane but now... now he felt terrible.

She stared at him for a long while in silence. "You didn't hurt me. I think that terrified me more than anything. You were gentle and in a way kind to me." she said in a soft clear voice looking away.

"I took advantage of the fact you were under a spell. I... I raped you." He said feeling ashamed. "I am so sorry."

"I could still see. I knew everything that was going on around me. I saw... I saw what those other things did to my mother and father. You, you didn't do that. And you didn't do it in front of them." She looked away. "That's how I escaped. Once you left I fought the magic and got away."

He didn't know what to say to that. "Is that... our son?" He asked slowly trying not st sound hopeful. He had always wanted a really family, children of his own.

She nodded. Cathryn looked from the boy she was no longer clutching to Rodolphus several times trying to make up her mind. She then stood and moved closer to him and showed him his son. Rodolphus reached out a finger and stroked the boys cheek. "Hello there. I'm your father, Rodolphus."

"Hi." the boy said shyly turning into his mothers neck. Rodolphus chuckled.

Cathryn smiled lightly up at the man that had changed her life. She couldn't hate him for what he did because the way he did it saved her life. And she would never wish it hadn't happened, then she wouldn't have her son. The two of them looked at each other, they both decided to get to know the other and see what happens.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

An: Harry's middle name is James in cannon. I know that. I changed it to John for a reason. People keep asking about it. Lilly and James couldn't name Remus godfather or co-godfather due to his furry problem so gave Harry his middle name as a substitute.

Sirius is not in love with Neville's mom. When they were teens he had a chance to date her, but she was looking for a serious relationship and he only wanted a good time so he let her go. Now he wishes he hadn't because he can she the woman she became. He grew up and regrets being a major playboy.

I thought the best way to get rid of Dumbledore was for him to dig his own grave, it will still be slow but the seeds of discontent are sown.

I don't know when the Longbottoms were attacked cannon but I assume sometime after the Potters. Cathryn was knocked up before that happened and had the child before he went to prison so her son is between Harry and Hermione's ages.


	8. Chapter 8

An: All kids have quirks. Some are cute and adorable some scare the crap out of you. But very rarely do they make sense.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The 5 children were all playing together, as they usually did on weekends. It was the first of spring and they had all settled into their new, gifted school. There were a few hiccups at the beginning when the first school they tried wanted to separate Harry and Hermione from the others. Amelia and Moody had to be called in due to an explosion of magical mayhem. They still weren't sure how 2 magical kids had caused so much trouble. The second school was a bit farther away and more expensive but tailored the work to benefit each child and was designed for students of different levels to all work in one class together. They only had 7 other class mates but they were friendly with each other.

Knowing Harry, the real Harry, not the one that was terrified of his own shadow, for more than a minute could tell you he was smart, curious and shy. It took a bit longer to learn he was also a dare devil who was afraid of nothing, well afraid of nothing accept strangers. But he was getting over the trauma of nearly 3 years with those monsters.

Dan and Qadir had command of the children that day, all except Rachel who had to go to her eldest brother's rugby game. They had been having a lively debate about sports. Qadir argued that golf shouldn't be a sport and Dan thought otherwise. The two were inattentive for only a few minutes. And as any parent knows that's all it takes.

Qadir noticed first. His ears told him something was amiss. It was quite. Far to quite for 4 very active children to be playing in the back yard. So they looked. It was so quite because there were NO children in the yard. All four were gone, vanished. They were like sneaky ninja and when there wives got back from a girls day shopping and visiting the spa they were going to kill them. Dan was sure by the end of the night Emma would be a widow, do to her ringing his neck or Amelia he wasn't sure. He did think Diya would be busy with her own husband.

The two fathers ran outside to find their children. Because even in a safe neighborhood like theirs 2 five-year-old's and 2 four-year-old's alone is not good. It didn't take long to find them. In fact as soon as they headed out the front door to check the neighborhood Hermione called to them and waved. It did however take several minutes for the fathers to get their hearts back in their proper place and minds to confirm what they were seeming.

Harry, Hermione, Susan and Dean were on the roof of the Granger house playing tightrope using the eave of the roof as their rope. How they got up there and where they got the idea was a mystery. So was how to get them down. Well till the ring leader had another marvelous idea.

Harry stood on the eave perfectly balanced looking down at a shell shocked Dan and Qadir. He then got what has sense been called the Marauder smile, on his face. He shrieked "CATCH ME!" and ran down the side of the roof and jumped... JUMPED OFF, right at Dan. Thankfully he still had enough wits to catch the hellion. Harry's momentum took them to the ground but neither were hurt. Susan being just as reckless as Harry repeated his stunt on poor Qadir. All the poor men could do was blink at these two and hope the others didn't follow.

They didn't Hermione and Dean slid down the roof on their butts then shimmied down the water spout. They did run over and drag their friends off to go play. Dan and Qadir were far to out of it still to object to going to the park. Once the kids were safely on the playground and not likely to do any more wild stunts Dan turned to Qadir. "We don't tell anyone ever. Agreed?"

"And we never take the children to the circus." He added nodding in agreement. There wives would never know this happened, never ever, if they could help it. Hopefully it was a one time incident.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Unfortunately it wasn't. That was just the beginning of Harry the high wire act. They learned that Harry could climb near anything and he loved to be in the air. The less between him and free fall the better it seemed. Emma would never forget when she was called to the school because Harry, and the others of course, some how ended up in the rafters of the gymnasium. Not walking the tight rope like last time... oh no. They where all hanging upside down using the lips on the I-beams and playing spy. Why you ask? Because it seemed like fun.

The gym teacher had called the headmaster and he called Emma. They were trying to get a ladder tall enough to get up there but they couldn't find one. It was just the teacher, Headmaster, Emma, Dan, Diya and Sirius in the gym by them. The kids were like cats that got up a tree. They didn't know how to come down again. They were all getting very tired.

That was when the trouble really began. They were all nodding off against each other. The adults were yelling trying to keep them awake but it wasn't working. They all began to sway. Susan was first. She swayed to far and slipped. She was startled awake by falling and grabbed Harry who tried to stay up but he was tired and the beam was slippery. The others grabbed him and all 5 went down. There were falling 4 stories at least. An there was nothing they could do about it.

Sirius, being the only wizard had the choice of a life time and split seconds to make it. He could only cast one spell. He could only save one of them. He knew Susan and Harry would likely be ok because their magic would save them but the other 3 were near doomed. He cast at the one that was falling fastest. His spell hit Rachel and she came to a stop mid air and lowered gently to the floor. Susan hit the ground first. Then she bounced like she was made of rubber. Harry and Hermione both stopped themselves several inches above the ground and just hovered before looking down, which is when they fell the last little bit. Dean... Dean splashed. He hit the ground and flattened like a cartoon character before peeling off just like in cartoons and then 'popping' back to 3D.

There was total silence from the adults. Emma came out of it first and ran to her two kids. Hearing the silence broken Diya copied her checking over her son. Sirius sent a Patronus to Amelia letting her know what happened and that there were 2 muggles that needed memory augmentation. He then checked on Rachel. He preformed a charm on her to test for active magic. He was relieved to know he had saved a life. Rachel was a pure born, home grown muggle with out an ounce of magic. Once the teacher, and the Headmaster were taken care of he ran the charm on all the children just in case. They were all positive. There was going to be a talk between the family and now the Thomas' would need to be included.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Once all the families save the Tymes were there they started the discussion. It went long into the evening explaining what happened and about magic. The Thomas' didn't have to much trouble believing them, not when there were wizards and witches to give proof. They were all more concerned about the kids love of high dangerous places.

"I think we should enroll them in gymnastics." Remus said

"You want to give them more ideas to do more crazy stunts?" Amelia shouted back. "Are you mad?"  
>"Actually I think he may be on to something." Emma said.<p>

"I agree." Added Alexander. "If they get all this out of their system in a safe environment they will be less likely to make mischief at home."

"And exercise using magic." Moddy added since he was there to help erase and rewrite memories. "The more they use up the less is left for the out bursts we've been seeing."

"Yeah and all of them read high for their age. Harry being nearly off the charts." Sirius told them. "that could be why they are so hyper and active. They have such powerful cores, even at this age."

"I think we will have to watch the brain children even more now. We all know how clever and intelligent they are. Who want's to bet they don't start playing with magic now that they know it's there?" Dan added to the collective.

"What are we going to do about Rachel?" Angie asked. "She's a normal girl. She won't go to Hogwarts like the others. They all care for her but would it be better for them all to lose a friend now or wait till 11? Or do we tell her father about magic and let them try and stay friends?" She seemed worried about the girl.

"Can we let Rachel know but not her family?" Qadir asked. "You said the issue with people like Hermione and Dean is exposure. That witch hunts will start again. Then the fewer that know the better but I don't like taking away the kids friend."

"Yes we can." Amelia said "and I agree. I can see all the points you have all made. We will find all the physical activities that 4 and 5 year old's can enroll in and Moddy will put a spell on Rachel so that she can't mention magic to anyone that doesn't know already. If their relationship turns sour then she can't use that against them or expose magic. The kids can pick what they want to try and that will be that."

"Knowing ours they will want to do everything." Dan joked, But no one laughed because they didn't doubt it.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AN: so Harry's crazy harebrained ideas start early. And they learn who is magical

The reason the Longbottoms try to 'scare' the magic out of Neville, like in cannon, is... because the spell can show a false positive when used on squibs. Sometimes it doesn't like with Cathryn Weston when the Death Eaters attacked... Yeah that sounds plausible, we'll go with that.

Don't worry Rachel will be their friend for a long while still.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I don't know about other author's but to me a story is like a plant. All I do is plant the seed and prune it every now and then. The characters and tale grows as it will and I just have record what is happening.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They had sat the kids down in their separate houses and gave them the same list of activities and sports to try. Emma and Dan were not surprised when Hermione said all of them. Amelia and Mr. Tyme's were both just chuckled when their children said the same thing. In the end they limited the kids to 3 activities in a week.

All of them chose gymnastics. Hermione and Rachel picked Track. Susan, Rachel and Hermione choose Tennis. Harry and Dean took karate. Susan, Harry and Dean joined a youth football (soccer) league.

At first Emma was worried. Harry and Hermione were very tired on the evenings of their activities. But it didn't take long for them to settle into the routine. Gymnastics Monday and Wednesday; Track Tuesday, Thursday; Tennis on Friday; Karate Saturday morning and football that afternoon. The parents arranged their schedules around that too. Emma and Dan worked late on Monday and Wednesday since both kids wouldn't be home. Alexander watched the boys, and Susan on Tuesday and Thursday after school. While Qadir picked up the girls after track. All the women and girls would have shopping trips and girl time of the morning while the Remus took the boys to karate. And the boys got to spend Friday afternoons with Padfoot who was a terrible influence.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

All content with there new lives and schedules time marched on. Soon summer came and Sirius talked them into going to Black Island which was the Black families private island in the Caribbean. It was also where his pirate ancestors would stash there loot. All save the Tymes went since the only way onto the island was by portkey.

The parents loved lounging on the beach and the kids loved learning to swim and splashing in the water. Hermione it turns out was like a fish and didn't ever want to leave the sea side. They had a luau themed party for Harry on the island and another for Susan when they got back (I'm saying Susan was born in August). To the later one they invited all the kids class mates.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Their second year of school was not very exciting. They went to class, played sports and did homework. Hermione turned 6 in September and lost her first tooth in October. Dean became 6 is February and Rachel in May. And then summer came again. This time they took a normal vacation to Spain and stayed in a normal hotel. The Tymes were able to join them. They meet the 4 boys. Henry, 16; David, 12; Rick, 9 and Eric, 8. Eric and Rick joined the kids during the trip and became friends with them. The older boys didn't want to have much to do with the little kids. Henry was interested in all the bikini clad girls while David wanted to stay in the museums.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Augusta Longbottom wasn't sure why her old class mate Alastor wanted to meet but she was willing. They were, friendly acquaintances, but that's about all. He came to ask her if she would consider sending Neville to a muggle school with Harry Potter.

She was shocked that he would ask and how he knew where the boy was. She was amazed that he was James' godfather. Augusta was good friends with Charles Potter but never knew he was so close to Alastor.

Augusta may now look and play the part of an old, noble, dowager but she was once just as fierce and powerful as her son. She was crafty and had dances political circles around may of the Lords and Ladies. That's why she was considered head of the Neutrals. Frank and Alice may have fought the Dark Lord but they were not Dumbledore's minions and only joined his Order for the information.

Hearing Harry's story. What really happened that night. It brought out the fierceness in her like nothing had in years. She was ready willing and able to go right now and strangle Dumbledore with his own beard. But once she calmed and thought about it. She smiled. Not a nice smile but the kind you see on the Cheshire cat. A smile full of teeth and mischievousness. Oh she had the beginnings of a plan. But it would take some putting together yet. Fruit would have to be let ripen. But it would, good things come to those who wait and she was in no hurry.

Augusta arranged for Neville to meet Harry and Hermione first. To slowly introduce him to the children over the summer then he would start school with then in the fall. Once she realized what the muggle school was like she embraced the idea. Having the kids learn to socialize so young was a great idea. The fact the 4 of the 5 were magical helped too.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Neville was shy and nervous at first. Augusta felt enraged and shamed at the same time when Neville's attitude made Hermione ask if he had been raised by bad people too. To think that her grandson she loved so much acted like an abused child, it broke her heart. But she did reevaluate how she raised he. It didn't take long to realize he was being smothered.

Neville seemed to bloom with friends. He finally began to grow as Frank was. He came out of his shell and while he was like Harry and still shy with strangers he was happy, laughing and energetic.

Once Neville got into the rhythm of school he also began to advance. He was behind all the others starting 2 years late, but he was encouraged by his friends and they were all happy to help him. He ended up joining Karate and track, followed by football once he could handle the first two.

Augusta could hardly recognize the boy she sent to school that fall and the one that returned in the spring. It was slow gradual changes that she hadn't noticed as they happened but looking back it was like a whole new boy. A happier and healthier boy. Augusta also found her self changing. She was now often in the company of, muggle Joann Mills. Both of them had so many things in common.

Augusta fought in several battles against Grindelwald and his Black Mages. No one save her late husband knew the reason Frank was their one and only miracle child was due to her being nearly eviscerated by a werewolf during the war. She was never infected but she would always carry the scars. That was one reason she was so over protective. Neville and Frank were all she had.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AN: Hermione, Dean and Rachel are now 7. The school is a day school Augusta just reflects on how Neville has changed in just a year.

Sorry this is kinda spazed it just wouldn't come out right. :C


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Other things that were mostly happening at the same time as last chapter.

Explanations: Rodolphus didn't remove Bella at the back because he would then automatically been married to Cathryn, but he didn't know her and she has a lot less power right now as opposed to if/when they marry. She has been in control of the family but the wizarding world is male dominated and all the power now falls back to Rodolphus. He will boot Bella soon, but not until Cathryn is ok with being tied to him for the rest of her life.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It had been 4 months now and he couldn't believe that this was his life. Most mornings he still woke thinking it had all been a dream. Or maybe that he had died the night those guards had come to his door. That was the only explanation that he could understand. Rodolphus Lestrange had never really had it easy. Every good thing he ever seemed to get was always taken from him. Now he was waiting for this to vanish too. He couldn't believe how well Cathryn was taking all this. She still flinched if he moved to close but she was getting better and they were becoming good friends.

They did have one very loud argument. It was over whether they should send their son, Azrael, to muggle school or not. Rodolphus thought it was a stupid idea. Cathryn won that argument. Azrael went to normal school and after the first few days when he came home with lessons Rodolphus had to concede she was right. He was learning much more and better than Rodolphus had as a boy. And better than they could teach him.

Rodolphus did want his son to gain the benefits of interacting with other magical children. So he contacted his 3rd cousin, and one time good friend Helan Greengrass nee Bulstrode. He hadn't spoke to Helan in years. Now he could admit it was due to jealousy. He was jealous that Helan's arranged marriage resulted in her finding a dear friend and eventually falling in love with her husband. At the time he had been a rash teen that wanted to rebel against marrying because he was told. If he had been smart he would have approached Andromeda when he first heard his father was talking to Lord Black. They had been friendly acquaintances and got on rather well. But he had been stubborn. He wasn't a fool while she was less crazy Rodolphus knew Narcissa was just as deadly as her sister and 10 times as sly and cunning. But then again if he had married Andromeda he would have never met the fascinating and delectable Cathryn.

Helan and her husband agreed to let their daughter play with Azrael. Helan was busy with Astoria their younger daughter. Daphne and he were joined by Daphne's friend Tracey and later by the young Zambini whose mother was friends with Lord Greengrass. The four became very close. All the families also sent their children to muggle school. Not just for the benefits Cathryn pointed out but so they could have some child free time every day. Have so many hours without kids led to the mothers all become close as well.

Rodolphus had been out 9 months when he and Cathryn started courting. Not that anyone knew, save her grandmother, and the ladies she had befriended, they all thought it was very romantic. Bellatrix was removed as his wife soon after and he and Cathryn married just over 19 months after his release.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The Wizengott underwent some changes as well. Many were surprised when the next meeting Lord Lestrange was not present. They were shocked that he allowed the lady of the house to hold the seat and vote for him. Over the next few meets Sirius thought about the very interesting Lady Lestrange. She was nothing like his crazy cousin. She had a good head on her shoulders and could quickly point out the older generations faults. He was so interested and intrigued because those faults were usually Dumbledore's. Sirius was beginning to think the man's mind was slipping. Every time he opened his mouth he seemed to put his foot farther in.

He did stop and talk to her after one meeting. They chatted for a long while before she returned home. He thought about the fact she had a son Harry's age but be wasn't ready to trust her or Rodolphus just yet. But he could sit back and watch the fireworks happily.

One of those times he was just strolling and thinking about this and that (which is usually what he did while the kids were at school), what kind of mischief he could manage that day, he ran into someone. Literally. They hit head on and all the packages and bags she was carrying went everywhere.

Sirius quickly apologized and helped the lovely lady with her things. He then offered to buy her a drink as payment for running into her. She gave a strained smile but agreed to a quick drink and a bite of lunch too.

Her name was Cora Bashing and she had just been hired to teach Runes that fall at Hogwarts. They talked about her job and about Harry. He was thrilled that she seemed more interested in the boy as his godson than as 'he who lived'. The talk was more on her though since He hadn't been out too long and he actually liked runes, Sirius had passed his NEWTS with an EE. He was happy when the lunch ended with a promise for a dinner sometime before the '87 school year started.

In fact the two had a few dinners and a movie. Cora had been very interested in the movies. She was a pureblood and had never learned much about the non-magical world. Sirius was all to happy to teach her. He knew she was a keeper when he brought Hermione and Harry along one time and she didn't blink, ask about Hermione's blood status, or treat the two differently. Cora looked the children and told Sirius that she had always dreamed of having children but had wanted to get her mastery and teach too. Seems men didn't find well educated and independent women attractive.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

She was wearing him down. He knew it and knew he should stop it but he didn't know how or really want to. Angie was persistent and wouldn't relent. So Remus had no choice but to bend and go on a date with her. She was at least nice enough to make the first couple double dates with Sirius and Cora, Dan and Emma or Diay and Qadir. Remus liked having someone even if he knew it was only until he frightened them away. No one could love a monster like him. Well maybe the kids but they were too young to know better. Once they grew up they would learn then he would lose them too. But for now he would be happy with what he had.

Joann Still found those two hilarious. It was less fun now that Remus wasn't running from the petite Angie like she was a wild tiger on the loose. But Joann, Augusta and Alastor still got together and joked about the silly youths. They also used their age and various contacts to keep updated and informed about all that was going on. Augusta covered the Ministry, Alastor the seedy places and Joann the non-magical world. The 2 magicals were fascinated by the news papers she showed them. They were empresses with the variety of papers and the accuracy of the content.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	11. 11 Interlude with the Dursley's

AN: This just covers how the Dursley's have been doing and will be kinda short

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

'How had their life gone so wrong?' Petunia often asked herself. It all started the day they left that freakish child at the library. When they had come to pick him up there were several officers waiting on them.

They endured 4 hours of questioning over the incident and poor Dudders had been removed from them. For the next week they had repeated visits from child services, child welfare, and the police. It was awful. The neighbors were all gossiping and everything.

But the final straw came when they were brought in and told that Lilly Evans died 9 years ago in a plane crash, when she was only 19. Petunia was furious and started screaming near no sense. But what they did get was that, "that Old Freak made us keep the boy. We didn't want the like limpet in our house fouling up the place with his unnaturalness." The police assumed Freak was the old mans code name. Several were very disgusted because of the sexual connotations of that term. It lead even more to believe that Dumbledore was the head, or one of the heads of a child pornography or sex slave ring.

Poor Dumbledore would be arrested and have to you liberal amounts of memory charms over the next few years to escape muggle prison. Unfortunately he didn't know about muggle surveillance, CCTV and computer records, so he was caught on tape pulling out an unknown device, which emitted an EMP pulse that would cut off the cameras and computers but didn't delete the secure files or the memory. Each time this would happen his rap-sheet would grow and his reputation would shrink. There were a select few wizards and witches throughout the country that had become members of law enforcement and MI5. All had been in some way cheated by the magical world and were happy to sit back and laugh at the old codgers misfortune.

Do to them genuinely being unable to give up Dumbledore, they were given a lighter sentence. Both were sentenced to 5 years in prison and placed in the sex offended database. Once they were released they were unable to afford to leave the country due to legal attacks from Sirius while they were locked up.

When the authorities were looking for a home for Dudley they investigated Vernon's sister Marge. They found she had an illegal puppy mill on her property. Additionally she was a supplier of illegal underground dog fights. She knew all about it and even trained some of her dogs to fight on the circuit. She was also arrested and banned form ever owning a dog again.

Duddley was placed in the foster system. He had to go through therapy before he could be fostered or adopted. But he was fostered by a very kind older couple. Under their care he learned how to be a real benefit to society. Even though he had a learning disability Duddley eventually went on to be one of the best pediatricians. And often volunteered at centers for orphans or those with handicaps.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

AN: Just a short one about them. Dudley was only four and not that scared, ruined or hindered by his parents yet. I gave him a learning disability to cover his 'stupidity' in the books. Here though he was encouraged to never give up or summit and conquered his handicap.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Don't own.

This chapter is a series of magical mishaps, and other milestones that occur over the years. Each new scene will have a date.

FYI: I have never been to Disney Land/World. But since the Wizarding World of Harry Potter is going to open soon, making JKR gazillions more $$, I thought the HP characters could go see.

The wider spaces between paragraphs is where a normal page break would be but I didn't want to put thin in with all the date changes.

I'm not 100percent happy with this but I can't seem to make it perfect. :(

"$Parseltounge$"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

September 1987

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Abbot's understood. Well Shelly and Michael did. Amelia had told them she and Susan were moving near Harry Potter's secret location and Hanna couldn't meet the Boy-Who-Lived till 91'. They got that. Michael's Uncle, Lord Abbot was a power hungry horrible excuse of a man. HE would use the family magics to force Hanna into revealing secrets about the poor boy. So they had to keep it quite that they knew anything more than the general public.  
>Hanna was glad to keep the secret to protect her best friend. She was just happy Susan could still come over and play, though not as often. Hanna wished she could meet and play with the others but was content when Amelia brought Neville over for a few play dates. The blonde girl shared his love of flowers.<p>

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

February 1988

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The Thomas' took the kids ice skating on a local frozen lake. They were all a bit unsteady but mostly good. They had bee skating a few times before but never stayed in practice. They all listened to their chaperones and stayed away from the area marked thin ice.

Unfortunately there was a thin patch that was unmarked. And Diya skated right over it. Before any one could react the ice split and she went in. Dean screamed out. His mother vanished under the ice. Everyone froze for a moment till all at once Diya came shooting back out of the break as if she had been shot from a cannon. She landed safely near the bank.

Everyone was in shock and no one could explain it. While taking his wife to the hospital, Qadir phoned Amelia to handle all the people that saw. It took a while to obliviate everyone but it was necessary.

While they went skating again next winter they never did so on a body of water again. Only man made rinks for them.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

June 1988

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

It was one of the few weekends where the 3 'siblings' were on their own. Harry, Hermione and Susan were out in the garden playing, when Harry froze, he heard a voice. "$Loud, noisssy giantss.$"

Harry looked around but didn't see anyone. The 2 astute girls noticed the change in their best friend/ brother.

"What's wrong Har?" Hermione asked

"I heard something Mione." He replied tilting his head to the side.

The 3 children looked around straining their senses to find anything.

Susan let out a shriek. The other two jumped to her side to protect their family. "What is it Su?" Harry asked ready to defend both girls, that he saw as little sisters even if Hermione was older.

"GIANT WORM!" She shrieked pointing at the grass.

Harry moved forward to look. He laughed picking up the tiny garter snake. "It's just a snake. Not a worm Susan."

"Oh." Was all she could say blushing. That caused Harry to laugh again. "Is it slimy like a worm?" She asked nervous. Susan hated all bugs and worms (which were bugs in her opinion).

"Nope. He's actually dry like sand paper." The snake hissed up at him. "Sorry She." He added petting the snake.

"You can understand her?" Hermione asked unsure of the snake.

"You can't understand her?" Harry hissed looking down at the snake.

"Harry you're hissing." Susan told him.

Hermione came closer. "Can you teach us?"

Angie and Emma brought out a platter of ants on a log... pirates in boats they should say. The last time Amelia called the raisins ants Susan threw a fit. Emma chuckled to herself thinking of the children's quirks.

Susan and her nearly irrational fear of all bugs, and worms were bugs according to the bossy girl. Hermione and her vicious hate of the color yellow. She wouldn't wear it she won't eat yellow food and any yellow flower in the garden had to be pulled up torn apart and thrown in the compost bin. And then there was Harry and his bird like ways. The boy loved to give her a heart attacks by climbing onto the roof and up to the highest branch of the tree in the front yard. The worst part was the girls following him like little ducklings. Dean loved to swim but hated taking a bath. Getting the boy clean was harder than pulling teeth, and she would know. Rachel was such a tomboy she refused to wear dresses, which was by far the easiest to deal with. And Neville was impossible to keep out of the dirt. He loved to dig and plant and help garden but there were times when she wished he wouldn't be constantly covered in topsoil.

They had no fear (other than bugs). The 6 would ride their bikes at break neck speeds, swam out way to far anytime they went to the beach, regardless of the weather. And they loved to get into mischief. Sirius was no help at all. He was just as likely to encourage their behavior as to stop them. At least till Harry takes a flying leap off the second story landing onto his back.

Emma looked at the 3 kids huddled together. She wondered what they had found that was so fascinating. And hoped it wasn't dangerous.

Emma just smiled and called them over for snack. The three rushed over. That's when Angie saw it. "SNAKE!" The woman screamed bloody murder. Jumping behind Emma and using her as a human meat shield. Emma looked at the terrified Angie and the shocked children. And she couldn't help it there was no stopping her laughter. She laughed long and hard even as Dan ran out to see what was going on.

"Why are you laughing? There is a vile evil snake right there. Kill it." Angie demanded glaring at Emma.

"NO!" Cried Harry clutching the snake to his chest. "Sav is our friend. You can't kill our friend." He said in defense of the snake.

"Yeah Mom. Harry can even talk to her. She's funny and tells better jokes than Uncle Padfoot." Hermione added.

"And she's not a worm." Susan stated as if **that** was the deciding factor.

Emma started laughing all over again. She was kneeling on the ground at Angie's look of pure horror. The young woman knew as good as the rest of them they couldn't and wouldn't hurt the snake if it really meant that much to them. But she still didn't like it. Dan had a smile on his face. He thought the kids were so cute standing there like little warriors ready to defend their scaly friend.

They now had one more magical thing to ask questions about.

Sirius, Remus and Amelia were shocked when they learned that Harry was a parsel mouth. Less so that he was teaching the girls to speak snake tongue too. Not that they could understand what Sav was saying but they could talk to her and she could respond by following their commands. Harry worked as translator when needed. There wasn't much they could do to stop it. They had taught the kids to be curious and have a love of learning they couldn't then tell them not to try and learn something that interested them.

When she learned Augusta just gave a heavy sigh and reserved herself to hearing Neville hissing around the house. She like the others knew there was little that could be done to prevent it. The older woman also thought a rare talent like that should be embraced not shunned so having them not fear it was a good thing. There were too few old talents and magical abilities, and they were all fading as time marched on.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

October 1988

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Amelia got called to the muggle school because a substitute teacher for Susan's math class claimed she had be pulling pranks on him. The rather rude man claimed she moved his chair, and turned his toupee neon green. Amelia looked at Susan who blushed lightly, then at the Headmaster. "Is there any proof?"

The headmaster looked at the teacher. The teacher stammered. "Well, no... but I know she did it. Just look she's guilty. I know it was her." He pointed and Susan hid a little secret smile.

The headmaster apologized and let them go home. He also recommended that the teacher see someone about his instability.

Amelia scolded Susan for enjoying her teachers strife but it wasn't like it was on purpose... right?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

December 1988

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sirius Black was a smart man. He really was. He graduated tied for 3rd in his class. He and Senevelus hated being tied but James had been infuriated to come in 5th. Unfortunately Sirius one problem, he didn't have a lick of common sense.

Sirius thought 8 (Or 9 in Hermione's case) was a great age to learn to fly. SO he bought the 5 magical children, children's brooms for Christmas. He remembered to set the speed limit but forgot the height. And that's how the kids wound up nearly 100 feet in the air doing flips, hanging upside down, and playing tag. The ladies were not amused.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

January 1989

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was Hanna's birthday and as a surprise Amelia brought Susan, Rachel and Hermione. The boys were being taken to a see _Godzilla VS Mothra _ at the discount theater. Susan hating all bugs, and Hermione thinking all Godzilla movies rotted your brain had no interest. Rachel just wanted more girl time. The 4 girls had a blast together.

Hanna was very unlike Susan. Where Susan was a tom boy always trying to match or beat Harry and Dean, Hanna was a girly girl loving dresses and to play with dolls. Her and Hermione got on very well since Hermione liked dolls and dresses as well.

Hermione, sometimes with and sometimes without Susan would come over for play dates. The girls only grew closer as time went on. Susan and Hermione (And Neville) doing their best to help teach Hanna everything they were learning since her going to muggle school would be very suspicious. Her Parents and Amelia were helping teach her what her friends knew. But poor Shelby and Michael had very little knowledge of the muggle world and often had trouble believing what they were hearing.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

May 1989

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The ladies were very skeptical. Especially after the incident with the brooms they were hesitant to trust Sirius planning anything. But he wanted to pay for and arrange the whole trip to Disney Land in Florida, USA. This time however Remus was helping him. All the families had cleared their schedules, save Augusta and Joann. Joann had taken her own kids there years ago and told Augusta they were both at the age where it was of no interest to them. They even decided that with so many there it would be safe for the Abbot's to come along.

Amelia was amazed. She could hardly believe this place really wasn't magical. The Abbot's were even worse off but they were coping well. Seeing them so out of their depth actually helped the Grangers and Thomas's feel better about the magical world.

Hanna had been told some of the stories of these characters, and had been loaned or given most of the books. But being here was so amazing it didn't matter that she didn't know them very well. She knew in just 2 years she would be able to come out with their friendship and could join them for real. Her and Rachel got on well because both felt as though they only had one foot in this group. Hanna due to her family had to be partially excluded and the Rachel felt the same due to her lack of magic. They stilled loved their friends but weren't as close as the core 4.

The families spent 4 days in Florida and the adults had never in their lives wanted to get back to work so bad. Who knew a vacation could be so exhausting. They had a fabulous time but Emma wondered if there was something in the water because the kids seemed to have endless amounts of energy and wore them all out. She was more than ready to dump the kids on Alexander the next day and have a nice quite day drilling teeth.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

June 1989

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

June 13th was a great day of celebration for the family. The whole group, Abbot's and Tyme's included, were gathered together for a meal. At the end when everyone was nearly done the two remaining Marauders stood as one and then dropped to one knee before their chosen lady's. Remus before Angie and Sirius, Cora. They both in obviously rehearsed tandem asked the two shock women to be their wives.

Both women tackled their man to the floor kissing the socks off of them. They knew that due to Harry needing to remain a secret they couldn't get married till after September 1991, but they wanted to make sure the women they loved knew their intentions.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

August 1989

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

They say seeing is believing. Well Amelia was seeing it but she still wasn't believing it. They had just got back from a ski trip to the alps. A birthday party was planned for Susan the following weekend, but the kids were all sleeping over at each others houses till then. It was Wednesday and her turn to keep the 6.

She had come up to tell them it was time for bed. All Amelia could do was stand in the door and stare. They were sitting in a ring passing a ball around. That wasn't odd. It was that all, save Rachel, were doing it with magic. She watched as Harry tossed it to Susan. She stopped the ball right in front of her face then 'pitched' it to Dean. Dean 'caught' it before sending it to Rachel, who had to physically catch it then toss it to Hermione. There were several rounds of randomly sending it to one another before it paused before Neville for a long while. Amelia didn't know her eyes could get any wider but they did. Right before her eyes Neville changed the red foam ball green.

This started a whole new game. Susan got it next, she gave the green ball pink foam spikes. Dean turned the spiked ball into one of those sticky toys the kids got out of muggle machines. Hermione made a disgusted face when it came to her. She turned the thing into purple play dough and tossed it to Rachel. The non-magical girl took the dough and shaped it into a dogs head before tossing it at Harry. Harry concentrated for a long while before the dough morphed into a tiny Pegasus and flew/run to Dean.

Amelia stood their and was amazed. She saw Dean make a pirate ship, Susan a marching soldier, Hermione a mermaid, and Neville a running horse that was made of play dough so Rachel could have a turn. They had 2 more rounds of shape changing before they stopped. The magical kids looked tired. 'No wonder.' She thought adults would be hard pressed to use wandless magic that well for that long. Hell she'd be surprised if there were 6 fully trained wizards that could match it. Not for the first time she sighed. These kids were going to change the world

She knew that from the moment she lay eyes on Harry and Hermione, way back when he was 4 and her 5. Back then she had hoped for Susan to bask in some reflected glory. But now, now Susan was not only in the center of the action but one of the instigators. She didn't know what the future would hold but she would give anything to be a fly on the wall of Minerva's class in September of 91.

When she showed the others (Moody included) her memories of the event, Alastor was ecstatic... as ecstatic as he ever got. He may not have said it or expressed emotions very well but he did worry for the kids. He had no hope that Voldemort was really dead. He didn't know why but the man was focused on Harry so he was glad the boy had a few cards up his sleeve and people to watch his back. Augusta had her elf retrieve a camera and took a shot of just Neville transforming the red ball green. That would show her ignorant brother-in-law. How dare he call her baby a squib?

Sirius got that Marauders grin thinking of how much old Snevelus was going to **HATE** this.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

AN: hope you liked this. Next one will be what's going on over with the Lestrange crew. I couldn't think of any more to add.

Some of your reviewed about Hanna and I thought "_well crap totally forgot her."_ I hope you liked the way I did that.

The bit with the ball was NOT their first time doing such a thing. They had been practicing for a while and working up to that the parents just never noticed. Or if they did it was the Thomas' or the Granger's and they didn't realize it was odd. In my little world for this fic they weren't using a ton of power but once you get a wand you become lazy, because the wand makes magic easier. Kinda like if you take the elevator all the time then try and take the stairs and can't breathe. IF you never use the elevator the stairs aren't that hard. The wizards spend 7 years only using their wands so when they try and use wandless magic they get tired easy because they are not accustom to having to work for their results.

Found a great fic that while not the same has some similarity to this one it's called Accidental Animagus by White Squirrel and is very cute. Thought sticks closer to cannon than I plan to.

WOW I rambled a lot. Sorry.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: What the Lestranges have been up to.

Mentions of child abuse and some mature themes if you think about it. IF your mind starts going to dark places think of unicorns and rainbows till it gets with in the rating of this fic again.

DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Lady Zambini asked, but Rodolphus was hesitant. He really wanted nothing to do with the boy. His father was a death eater and so was his uncle. And more than that his mother was a Malfoy. He definitely wanted nothing to do with his crazy ex-wife's equally crazy but infinitely more subtle and devious sister, and her crazy, powerful and probably gay husband. I mean what strait shooting man wore that much makeup or spent 2 hours on his hair?

But he relented and let the Nott boy come along with Blaise. They were best friends, he wasn't sure how but they were. They boy was shy, overly polite and flinched when he raised bis hand above shoulder height. '_Yep definitely abused'_ But he wasn't surprised Theodred Nott was one sick SOB. HE had taking pleasure out of the sick things the Death Eaters did on raids. If Rodolphus was recalling right the man's favorite victims were the young children. He loved to watch them scream. His son would never set foot in the Nott house not ever.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

It was June 1988 when Cathryn announced she was pregnant. Rodolphus was over the moon and their son Azrael was happy about being a big brother. Most of the wizarding community looked on this child and then to The Malfoy's and those that were against the marriage changed sides. Producing a second magical child was a powerful thing. Several saw it as proof that there was something wrong with the Black sisters. Even Andromeda only had one child. This angered Narcissa but there was nothing they could do. Fudge was now nearly blackmailing Lucius into making the Dark families do whatever he wanted. And the few that saw this and asked why were told that if they didn't comply Fudge would pull out the truth serum in a heart beat.

January 30th 1989 Andrew Lestrange Weston was born, a second son. He was named Heir to the Weston family since there were no others. He was a cute baby with liquid chocolate eyes and caramel curls.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Azrael and Blaise loved football. They both played for their school team. In the '89-'90 season they made it to the finals. The team they were us against were from an equally prestigious private school on the other side of the country. The Lestrange's, Weston's, Greengrass' and Davis' froze as the names of the other players were called out. _Susan Bones_ was what gave them pause looking around they saw her. Madame Bones siting nearly right across from them. They listened to the names of the other children wondering if THE Harry Potter was present, since Sirius Black was right there as well. There was a _Harry Granger, Kevin Potter _and _Harry Yates_ all called out on the team, any of which could be the 'savior' under an alias.

Across the field Sirius, Amelia and the Abbot's tensed when they heard. _Azrael Lestrange_ introduced. Scanning the crowd for the large form of Rodolphus wasn't hard. Seeing him holding a young child was odd though. Sirius also knew Lady Zambini and recognized her son's name when it was called and he entered the field.

The match was an interesting one since the 2 sets of magical people were watching the other as much as the game. The kids were completely oblivious and had no idea they were facing other magical players. The game ended in a tie with both teams taking home a championship trophy.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

AN: I know it's short... sorry. I just wanted to get them to Hogwarts already. Also sorry if the last 2 parts kinda suck.

I thought about them not meeting till Hogwarts but I decided knowing the others faces and names before the train would be a help later.

I know usually in matches they would play over time, but these are 10-12 year old kids. And I invoke writers privilege to AU this.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: 5/20/15 Correction a reviewer Fabi pointed out that I said 4 in place of 5 kids getting and replying to the letters. Oops. Idk what I was doing.

To Diagon and then on to Hogwarts.

FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Minerva McGonagall loathed this time of year. It was one of those times of the year when the school board and Ministry conspired to give her gray hairs. It was June 15th and the day when all the student letters went out. There were the scores for all 7 years. The OWL scores for the former 5th years. The NEWTS wouldn't be out till the 30th. The hardest part of this time of year was all the letters for incoming first years.

The first letters would go out automatically due to the charmed quill. The muggleborns were the trouble. She would have to shift through all the unanswered letters and then plan personal visits over the next 6 weeks. As the first unanswered letters and letters that were sent back denying the existence of magic came in Minerva looked at the small stack. She stared saddened. Here was tangible proof of the damage the dark lord had done. When she took up the mantle of Deputy there were on average of 40 muggleborns a year with around 200 total students a year. This year there were 10 muggleborn letters and this class would only have around 40 students total. This year and the next would be the smallest in her tenure. Hopefully after that the numbers would rise again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

All the families were gathered at the Granger residence waiting for the letters to arrive. The Bones', Thomas', Grangers', Lomgbottom's along with Alexander, Sirius, Remus, Cora, Angie and Joann. They were having a BBQ cook out. It was just after the kids got out of the pool, Sirius had magically put in as a surprise for them, when the first owl arrived. This one winged for Hermione and landed on her arm with ease. She took the letter from the bird and offered it a piece of BBQ chicken. The owl took the treat and flew up into a tree to wait for the reply. It took a few minutes for the next owl to arrive. Amelia explained that the owls came by birth day. So Dean was next. HE repeated what Hermione did taking the letter and treating the messenger. Harry and Neville's owls arrived at almost the same time since the boys shared a birthday. Neville was only 2 minutes older than Harry. Susan's arrived not long after the boys. Once all 5 kids had their letters they opened them as one and read them out in sync.

The adults all clapped at their achievement. The 5 attached the acceptance notes they had written last night to the owls and the birds were on their way.

"When can we go to the bookstore?" Hermione asked

"Yeah when can we get real wands?" Neville spoke up

"I can't wait to try making some potions." Harry said

"Prank potions?" Sirius asked

Dean, Susan and Harry shared an evil smile. "Oh course not Uncle Padfoot we would never do something like that." Susan said for them giving the Marauder puppy dog eyes.

Sirius groaned. "I'm the dog **I'm** suppose to do the puppy eyes." he whined

"But I'm cuter than you." She replied lifting her nose into the air.

Remus laughed at the two. "Of course you are. Besides Siri starting to gray around the edges."

Said man let out a shriek of disbelief. "I am not. IF anyone's aging poorly it's you wrinkle bags." Sirius told the Werewolf who oh so maturely stuck out his tongue in reply.

The other adults chucked at them while Augusta and Amelia just shook there heads.

"You know I feel sorry for Minerva." Amelia said

"Why?" Dan asked

"I'm sure these four will be more trouble than she can handle. I hear there are a couple of Weasley pranksters there too."

"I wounder how long they will go before a prank war breaks out?" Angie asked with a smile. She tried not to encourage Remus and Sirius when they were teaching the children the noble art of pranks but she couldn't help but find it funny.

"I give it a week." Dan piped in

"I say 3 weeks." Alexander replied

"A wager?" Dan asked

"Sure. Loser buys the winner a round at the pub?"

"Deal." The two men shook hands smiling.

Diya leaned over to Emma. "I would have wagered they pull something before they get off the train."

"You and me both. And I say we would have won." Emma replied with a wink. The 2 women chuckled.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

They decided to wait until the first week of July to make the trip. Rachel was coming with them and they were meeting the Abbots and Longbottom's at the leaky. Amelia made them a Portkey because it was the fastest easiest way to transport 14 people. Alexander and Joann were all for giving that a miss. Even with instructions Qadir, Emma and Susan all almost lost their lunch. Thrill junkies Harry and Dean couldn't wait to go again.

The group appeared in the ally behind the Leaky which was the Portkey and apparition point for the whole alley.

By the time those 3 had regained their balance and ensured their stomach would stay put the rest of their group had arrived. There were hugs all around for Hannah whom they hadn't seen in a while. The parents all greeted Shelly and Michael Abbot. The Grangers and Thomas' hadn't seen the other couple since last summer when they all 'happened' to be in the south of France 'coincidentally' at the same hotel at the same time, with rooms on the same floor.

Once greetings were exchanged Amelia showed the children how to open the alley. The children knew they had to be on their best behavior. The 6 kids and 4 muggles were trying to look at everything all at once. The magicals with them kept to the outer edge both guiding and protecting. Though everyone had on robes it wasn't hard to tell the Thomas' and Granger's were not magical.

It didn't take too long to get the Gringotts. When the goblins gave a slight bow the muggles and all the kids save Hanna bowed back earning a slight warming of the goblin's stony faces.

Once in the bank they split into groups. The Bones and Abbot's along with Neville headed for the carts. The Thomas' to the exchange counter and Sirius led the Grangers to a teller so they could met with the Potter account manager Trilok.

The meeting with Trilok had the Granger's off balance and a bit light headed in shock. They never imagined the Potter's were _that _wealthy. But they also learned that when Harry became of age he could invest any or all of the money in the account, he could only ever withdraw 15 percent of the total per year. This was to encourage the Lord to make there own money and not become lazy living off their ancestors wealth.

Once they had withdrawn enough for both Harry and Hermione's school supplies plus a bit extra for treats the Granger's went back to the lobby to meet up with everyone else. By the time all the shopping was done the adults were exhausted.

"Emma, I must be getting old because that was more tiring than our trip to Disney." Dan said as he climbed into bed that night.

Emma smiled kissing her husband. "You are, but I also think the kids are getting more energetic with age rather than less."

"I think you're right." He replied with a yawn.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Over the next few days the kids read through their text books, if you could call them that. Hermione was not impressed. These thin little manuals barley contained any information. Only Susan and Harry both agreeing that the classes must be mostly demonstrations and hands on learning curbed her disgust at the poorly written books. They may have told her that but all the kids, even Rachel once she read the books too, were skeptical about the quality of education they would receive.

They didn't know it but 4 purebloods living on the other side of the country were having the exact same thoughts. Not for the first time Rodolphus was ashamed of his world. That muggle 11 year-old's were receiving a higher standard of education than that of NEWT graduates was embarrassing. He wasn't sure what house his son and his friends would be in but he felt for whoever was in charge of them. The night before the kids were to get on the train he prayed to the goddess of magic that Azrael would be in Ravenclaw. At least Flitwick would be able to handle the never ending questions and doubts.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Sorry it took so long to post this. My muse decided to be stubborn and refuse to let me work with young Harry.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Another.

Looking at all my chapters I can't believe it's taken 15 chapters to _see_ Hogwarts. LOL

FYI: /O/ to the left of a paragraph means that it is in another POV

just an / means it's in Azrael's POV

No marks means Harry( and his crew)'s POV

Someone mentioned the absence of Justin. In my head he's a halfblood that was raised by his witch mother after his father freaked about magic and left. Idk if that's cannon but it's my personal head cannon, so he would not have gone to muggle school even if he does know about the muggle world.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The family all decided that to reduce the commotion, only Sirius and Amelia would accompany the children to the train station. So everyone else said their goodbyes the night before. Amelia, being the cleaver witch she is, spoke to Cornelius and got him to have several Aurors on the platform since such a high profile child would be on the train that year. Amelia decided to do this for 2 reasons, one to protect her new family and the other was as a show of force that would keep the still free death eaters and dark sympathizers cowed enough not to cause trouble.

Over the years Amelia and the minister had been working very closely. He had nearly doubled the DMLE's budget and in turn the crime rate was down to a 1/3 of what it had been after the fall of Voldemort. Cornelius was loving his position he was the most well lover minister in the last 150 years. Lord Black had little interest in keeping him under his thumb like Malfoy had. Lord Lestrange had next to no interest in politics so let his wife handle all of it. He didn't mind working with Lady Lestrange, instead of make demands, any time she came to him with a 'suggestion' there was always a well thought out plan and plenty of research. Cornelius was sure the woman had been a Ravenclaw. It didn't hurt that her and his own wife had become good friends and Maggy was often invited over for tea with the ladies.

The Hogwarts train was impressive, the kids had to admit. Dean and Harry were hopping it was as fast as the bullet train they had rode while in Japan. Neville was chatting with Hannah about the new green house the Abbot's had built in their back yard. The discussion on expansion charms and runic carvings in the glass would have been way above the level of most 1st years.

Since Amelia was basically working they had arrived very early. Leaving the kids a long wait till 11:00 when the train would take off.

The kids entertained themselves till 10 when a pretty large group of people came through. They looked at the large group that was being escorted by 3 lovely ladies. One with sun kissed Italian skin, one with porcolen white skin and the third a healthy medium between the to others.

Susan's eyes caught a familiar figure near the dark woman. "Zabini?" She said loud enough to be heard over the distance.

The boys head turned to her wine eyes meeting her hazel ones. "Bones?" The curl haired boy beside him said.

"Lestrange?" Harry and Dean asked at the same time.

"Granger." Azrael said coming forward.

Harry met him half way taking his forearm and patting his other shoulder. The two boys were smiling. "You're going to Hogwarts too?"

"Looks like it." He said sarcastically taking a step back. "So that would make you Madame Bones niece?" Azrael asked Susan, who nodded in reply.

Harry turned to introduce the rest of his family. His smile faded as he saw the look on Neville's face. "Nev?" HE questioned the boy that was like his brother.

He clenched his fists and tightened his jaw staring at the floor. He shook his head slightly in response to Harry's questioning.

"Nev, what's the matter?" Hermione asked in the same soft mothering voice Emma used when one of them was hurt. "We can't help if you don't tell us." she added touching between his shoulders.

He looked up pinning Azrael with a glare. "His uncle took my parents." He said in a soft voice filled with venom.

"That's not his fault." the blonde girl beside him defended.

"She's right Nev and you know it. You can't blame Lestrange and his father for the acts of his uncle and ex-wife." Harry agreed. "You know that some of my family were their kind as well."

Neville looked away but said nothing.

Azrael looked down. "It's ok. Really I understand. I hate them more than anyone save possibly father. People judge us based on them."

"Just because you're use to it doesn't make it right." Dean said "I should know. People judge my family because we are immigrants."

Neville's fists relaxed and his ears tinted in shame. "Sorry." He murmured.

Azrael gave a small smile. "It really is ok. Just as long as you remember my dad had nothing to do with that." Neville nodded. "I'm sorry for your loss. I don't know what I would do without my mum and dad."

Hermione nodded. "That I can understand. I've tried to put myself in their shoes but I just can't. And I really don't ever want to."

"We don't want you to wither Herms." Susan said hugging the other girl.

"So." Harry said. "This is my sister Hermione, and our best friends Susan, Dean, Neville and Hanna, who is our newest addition."

"Nice to meet you." Azrael replied. "This is Blaise, Daphane, Theo and Tracey." They all shook hands.

"Is every thing alright over here?" Sirius asked. He made his way over as soon as he recognized the ladies.

"Just fine Pads. This is Azrael. He plays football in the same league as we do." Harry replied.

"It will be nice to have more players and teachers." Susan told him.

Sirius laughed. "So you're still planning on adding football as a Hogwarts sport?"

"Of we'll be having game weather they are official or not." Dean said. "I am not missing Man U and Real Madrid and not getting to play for 10 months. It's just not happening."

"Man U?" Blaise questioned. "I think you mean Chelsea."

"No I really don't." He replied. This sparked a furious debate that Susan quickly joined in defense of her Manchester City.

Harry smirked at the three bickering. "Aren't you going to join the argument?" Azrael asked

"Na, I like football, but I'd rather paly than watch any day." Harry replied. "What about you?"

"Dad has been pretty accepting of mum bring in muggle things but he put his foot down at rigging the house for electric and a telly. Mum being more of a book worm didn't put up too much fuss."

"Your mum's a muggleborn?" Neville asked

"Muggle raised." He replied not wanting to tell the truth or to lie.

Meanwhile Sirius was roped into discussion with the ladies Zabini, Greengrass and Lestrange. They ended up having a lively discussion about Sirius' family. Namely Narcissa and her husband. Turns out Malfoy had been trying to court their families to regain some of the political ground he had been losing in the last few years. Sirius was glad these ladies weren't as dark as he feared they would be. HE had worried that the others would drag the notoriously grey Zabini family dark. That would have been a disaster since the Zabini's could nearly rival the Potter's for wealth even if most of theirs was based in Italy. While her son would be lord of the Brittish faction of the family there was still a larger Zabini family that ruled most of Italy and large sections of Greece.

When the clock showed 15 till the adults broke up the argument/discussion about football and ushered the children onto the train with a few last goodbyes and kisses. Amelia appeared just long enough to kiss each of the 5 before they had to board.

With just 5 minutes to spare a gaggle of red heads rushed the platform. When the tallest of the mess passed under their window Hermione let out a huff.

"What is it?" Hanna asked her being the farthest away from the window.

"He's a prefect, how distasteful." She replied. Hermione had a healthy respect for authority, but believed that those in power should be held to a higher standard. Nearly missing the train didn't cut it in her mind.

"Let's see how well he deals under pressure shall we?" Harry asked a mischievous glint in his eye.

Hermione gave a slow wicked smile. "Perhaps he can redeem himself." She stated. "If not I will make it my personal mission to see he losses the badge."

"That's my sister." Harry said hugging her.

"Just imagine the fun we can have once we have Uncle's map?" Susan added.

Neville giggled he was all for playing pranks but he really didn't want to serve detention. There were too many interesting plants to investigate to waste his time writing lines or what ever other useless nonsense they came up with as punishment.

They sat and plotted their _test_ of one Percy Weasley.

/O/ Once Ron learned he would be in the same year as THE Harry Potter he planned it all out. HE would meet him on the train. They would instantly become friends, sharing a love for quidditch and the Cannons. Both of course being in Gryffindor. Then Ron would become rich and famous too. As he was walking through the train he paused outside one compartment where there were several students that looked to be first years too. Just as he was about to knock he felt a chill run down his spine. All the senses that had been howned from years of living with the twins were screaming at him. There was no way Harry Potter would be in _that _compartment. He quickly moved on and ended up sitting with a trio of girls 2 of which didn't stop talking the entire ride.

/ Unaware of his plight and the scheming of the Grangers, Azrael and his friends settled in. They had planned ahead knowing the train ride would be long and dull so each had brought a game they could play while they waited to arrive.

About half way through the ride the Granger crew had ironed out their plans for opening pranks. They each headed out. They went in pairs one boy one girl. It was a simple enough prank and wouldn't reveal until they arrived but it was sure to showcase their talents. And since they all planed to be 'caught' by it as well there would be no proof as to who did it. Above each exit door they placed a fine powder that would begin falling when the doors open and not stop until they closed again there by covering each student. The activation was heavily reliant on Hermione's research and Neville's skill with plants and potions. They had hoped to add a secondary part to the prank but they had next to no knowledge of conjuration or animation so had to let the idea pass.

Once the trap was set they headed back to their compartment and took a nap so they would be fresh for their big debut.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It was already dark when the train came to a stop. They shared a grin when they could see the very fine powder which blended in with the misty Scottish night. They saw Hagrid who all their magical guardians spoke highly of. They split the boats by gender to make it easy. While they noticed Lestrange doing the same. Their two girls were riding with an unfortunate looking girl none of them had seen before.

Professor McGonagall was just as intimidating as Sirius and Remus described her. But growing up with Amelia and Moody has given them a high tolerance for glares. Hearing the red head talk about trolls gave the group pause.

"Either he's _really_ stupid, or we have some competition." Harry told them.

"I do hope it's not the former." Hermione replied. "From the look of him he's related to the prefect." She sounded exasperated.

"You would think a prefect would be smarter than _that."_ Hanna replied nodding to the boy.

"Surely." Neville said. "I mean a troll, who would believe such a thing?"

No one had time to reply as they all looked up at the startled shriek due to the arrival ghosts. They thought they were neat. None of the kids had seen a real ghost before. Before they could question the apparitions McGonagall was back escorting them into the great hall.

They clapped for the hat all trying to suppress giggles at the honestly fooled fool. Seeing the boys face turn the color of his hair was very amusing.

"Hanna Abbot." Professor McGonagall called out

Hanna had to take a breath to compose herself so she wouldn't give them away. She took her seat on the stool and had the hat placed over her head. Her and the cloth spoke for a long while but in reality it was only a few moments before the brim open and spoke...

"Hufflepuff!" The hat cried. The yellow and onyx table began clapping but trailed off in shock as the hat was removed and Hanna's once brown hair was now bright yellow with one onyx bang framing her face.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger but I'm leaving it there Sorry.

Special thanks to Ogermen and Hermione J Krum for their reviews which inspired my muse to get this one out.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry for all the mistakes in this chapter. I've fixed several of the obvious ones. As I was writing this one I kept forgetting people in his year and had to go back and add them in several times.

An: Sorry to the reviewer I told this would be out by Monday. The weather forecast was rain and when the rain never came I never went inside to write.

Besides Azrael all other students mentioned are from www. Hp – lexicon hogwarts / houses . Html without the spaces. Mathew Stebbins and Alexis Summers didn't have listed first names so I made them up.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

There was dead silence in the hall. No one knew what to make of a prank at the sorting. Most of the halls eyes drifted over to the red and gold table landing on a pair of red heads. 5 students made note of this reaction while the 6th walked calmly to her new table as if she had no idea what had happened to her head.

The silence was broken by the twin red heads standing on their benches and clapping. "To our newest competition" One said. "We salute you." Finished the other. With that they took their seats.

This broke the dam and Professor McGonagall looked at Harry carefully. Harry blinked back face completely blank. He knew he looked much like his father but since Mum and Dad let him get contacts just to combat those comparisons, you could see he had his mothers nose and cheek bones, along with her large bright eyes.

"Susan Bones." She called looking down at the list.

The hat barley brushed her red hair when is shouted. "SLYTHERIN!"

There was another hush over the hall. Not one Slytherin was brave enough to clap for the head of the DMLE's ward. She stood with her head held high only her family and the Lestrange group applauding her. She couldn't help but smile at the noise her family was making to make up for the silence of everyone else. Susan swelled with pride as she took the vacant seat next to a massive boy with dark hair. Her own hair now green and silver stripped.

When the sorting resumed with Terry Boot and Mandy Brocklehurst. Susan spoke quietly to the large boy. "You play quidditch?" She asked

The boy looked at her curiously, but nodded.

"Keep me and any of my allies safe till you graduate and I'll insure a scout is at each of your 6th and 7th year games." She told him. As they spoke both became Ravens now with bronze hair and a few navy highlights and a Lavender Brown became the first in red and gold she looked like Goldilocks with red splattered hair.

The boy was silent while clapping for the unfortunate looking girl from earlier. Her name was Millicent Bulstrode. She now had silver hair with 2 green skunk strips which were hilarious. "Deal. I'm Marcus by the way, Marcus Flint." They shook hands just as Michael Corner was sorted into Ravenclaw, now with navy and bronze checked hair. He was quickly joined by Stephen Cornfoot and Kevin Entwhistle.

Flint smirked at Susan's sneer when the obviously thick Vincent Crabbe joined their table with silver hair and green tips. Marcus thought he could come to like this little spit fire. She already knew how to play and how to pick a target.

"Tracey Davis." was called up by the stern Scott. The hat sat on her strait brown hair for several long moments before making a decision. Many were again shocked when the hat announced "GRYFFINDOR!"

She calmly joined the clapping table proudly wearing her red hair with a golden halo at the crown.

"Justin Finch-Fletchley" McGonagall called.

"Finch-Fletchley?!" all the football players said in unison. They hadn't recognized the other boy without his uniform on.

The brunet turned and looked at them. He gave a crooked grin missing a tooth. "Wotcher." Justin said with a wave. "Didn't expect to see you lot here. I guess that makes Bones yours too?"

"That's right mate." Dean said stepping forward and shaking the other boys hand. "But the dragon lady looks like she's gonna rip us a new one if you don't get sorted." Several of the students chuckled until McGonagall turned her eyes on them.

Justin took his seat and was quickly placed in Hufflepuff. His hair stripped and looking like one of those painted fans you see at football games.

Seamus Finnigan took the seat beside Tracey at the Gryffindor table without any fuss or interruption.

Anthony Goldstein was called next and quickly made his way onto the groups prank list. "No thank you." He told McGonagall refusing to sit and have the hat placed on his head. "I'd rather not look like a fool."

"Too late." Harry replied. Causing snickers to rise from the other students.

The arrogant blonde turned on him. He opened his mouth to speak, when Neville, Dean, Hermione, and Lestrange all stepped forward in support. "They seem to be willing to back me up but trust me I don't need the help." Harry told him arms crossed.

"That will be quite enough bravado, from the both of you." McGonagall said. "Mr. Goldstein, either allow the hat sort you or you will have to leave Hogwarts. Those are the only options. I am not sure what is going on, but be assured..."

"It is the most fun I've had in centuries." The hat said with a chuckle. "Extremely nice potions and Herbology work. Bravo, bravo. I'd give you a round of applause if I only had hands. You'll find Minerva that the potion will wash out with simple soap and water but is magic resistant so I suggest letting these rapscallions win this round."

At least two members of the staff also found the prank amusing. Flitwick could barely contain his mirth and Sprout was trying to cover giggles after each new reveal. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling but with laughter or anger it was hard to tell.

"Fine." the blonde said finally sitting on the stool. The hat took a while to decide his fate before announcing "RAVENCLAW" The boy now had navy and bronze polka-dotted hair.

Susan and Flint shared a sneer when Gregory Goyle joined their table hair the same style as his 'twin.'

Lestrange and his friends all looked at Harry and Hermione when Daphane Greengrass was called next. She was still perplexed as she became the first of their friends to join the ravens. She sat as far from Goldstein as possible.

Wayne Hopkins joined Justin at the Puff table.

The hall hushed once again as the next name was called. "Azrael... Lestrange." McGonagall gave a slight pause over the last name. There were many curious eyes and more than a few glares, but only a few brave enough to shout insults.

Once the outside world vanished Azrael heard a voice. _"I see you have a noble cause. It is strange to see such forethought in one so young."_

"Th.. thank you?" He replied more a question than a statement. HE was very confused by the hat being able to speak.

_"Now where to put you. Hum. You would fit in Gryffindor but I fear prejudice and bigotry would do more harm than good." _the hat was silent for a long moment then laughed in his mind. _"Yes... oh yes that will do nicely. The best place for you to break the chains for your dark history has got to be..._ SLYTHERIN!"

As he stood he gave the hat one more odd look before taking a seat next to Susan.

Su Li joined Daphane with the Ravens.

"Neville Longbottom" was called next. He sat under the hat for the longest time before it finally spoke. "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Justin nearly out cheered the rest of his table causing the still shy boy to turn red. But he easily accepted the hug from the other boy and one from Hanna and took a seat between them.

Ernie Macmillan soon joined the growing group of Puffs. Followed by Morag McDougal, who became a Ravenclaw.

Malfoy strutted to the stool like he owned the castle and they were all his subjects, when his name was called.

"I believe that one in need of an ego deflation." Susan told her ally.

The older boy gave her a wicked smirk. Oh this was going to be fun. Father was likely going to hate it but Marcus was sure he was going to like being this kids friend. Or more like not being her enemy.

Just as with Susan the hat shouted SLYTHERIN before it had even come to fully rest on the boys head. But Susan would bet it wasn't for his cunning, unless he took a lot more from his mother than appeared. He sat between the book ends, the green highlights making him look almost comical.

Malfoy was followed by Theodore Nott. Susan looked at him curiously as he made his way to Slytherin. She had seen the shy blonde boy with Lestrange and Zabini but hadn't paid him any mind. Susan moved closer to Flint and patted the seat next to her. The now blushing boy took it with a soft thanks.

Pansy Parkinson made Goyle move down so she could have the seat next to Malfoy. She was followed by Patil twins. Parvati going to Gryffindor and Padma to Ravenclaw.

The ones in the know leaned forward in their seats to see the reaction when McGonagall paused before the next name.

"Harry Potter." She finally called.

Among the whispers Blaise spoke to Dean. "Potter?" he asked. "I can see why he was using an alias. But that is a story I would like to hear in full."

Dean and Hermione both nodded as their brother/friend's head vanished under the rim of the hat.

_"Ah Mr. Potter. I see you have wasted no time reviving the Marauders. No time indeed. Bravo again for the smashing trick. I can only hope that you don't fall into the same honey trap as your father as well."_

"What do you mean sir?" Harry asked curious about the hat and his father.

_"James let his money and popularity make him quite the bully before he finally grew up."_

"Really?" Harry seemed shocked. "I wouldn't not ever."

_"Ah," _ the hat sighed sadly. _"I can see that. I am sorry for all that you have been through and even more so that you are forced to recall your mistreatment." _ the hat was silent for a while scouring Harry's memories. _"I hope you and your dear sister stick to your plan. I dare say this place could do with a bit of shaking up. Frawks tells me that there are fantastic changes in their infant stages at work in the wide world. I do hope that continues with you."_

"Don't you worry sir. Once my sister sets her mind to something it gets done." Harry gave a mischievous smile "You can count on us for all your shaking needs."

_"Now where every to put you. You have more than enough intelligence for Ravenclaw and your loyalty would make Helga beam. You are quite ambitious but also brave. I believe for your plans only one house will do." _ He then called to the entire hall "GRYFFINDOR!"

The hall burst with noise as the red and gold table cheered. Harry shook hands and endured the fame with a smile. But he chose to sit with Tracey who knew him at least a bit.

All the uproar Harry had caused was instantly silenced when McGonagall called the next name on the list. "Hermione Potter" the whole hall was staring at her has she took her place on the stool. McGonagall was even so shocked it took her a moment to lower the hat.

The hat was on her head for a long while. But not trying to decide what house to place her in. No it knew even before landing on her mop of unmanageable curls what house was for her. The 2 of them became enraptured by a discussion of mind magic and with the hat giving her advise on her families plans for the school and their education.

He also left her with a few new ideas to run by the rest of her family. He was glad to see that Weasley taken down a few pegs. Just because his two elder brothers were both excellent Perfects didn't mean he would be as well.

Once their discussions were finished he shouted "RAVENCLAW!" Much to her families amusement.

Following Hermione, Zacharias Smith, Mathew Stebbins and Alexis Summers all became Hufflepuffs.

Once they were seated Dean's name was called. He sat, but like Susan the hat had him placed before it fully came to rest with a shout of "GRYFFINDOR"

Lisa Turpin became that years final Ravenclaw.

When Ronald Weasley too the stool he sat there for a long while waiting to be sorted. The hat must have been giving him poor news because the boy was fidgeting and began to sweat. But finally he was placed in Gryffindor much to his relief and Harry's disdain.

The final student to be sorted was Blaise Zabini. He took a moderate amount of time and was placed in the house of the snakes.

Once all the students had finally been sorted Dumbledore stood and said some nonsense following which the meal appeared. Dean struck up a discussion about football with Harry and Tracey to keep the people staring at Harry at bay. Harry was not enjoying this reaction his natural aversion to crows and people was rearing it's ugly head and he was having trouble not shutting down. It took quite a bit of gentle coaxing to get Harry eating.

Tracey didn't understand what was going on or why but she knew from Theo how to divert attention until the boy felt safer. So she struck up a rather involved conversation with the other 2 girls in their year. They were a bit air-headed but they did their job of being loud and excited enough to draw attention away for the insecure boy.

At the Slytherin table Susan and Blaise both began networking while Azrael was content to set quietly and think on what the hat said to him. He knew that his greatest wish was highly ambitious but he wasn't sure how well he would be able to throw off his family name in _that woman's_ house.

Out of their year Susan and Blaise found that only Millicent was free from Malfoy's clutches. They quickly befriended her Susan offering to help with her hair, and Blaise acting as if he didn't notice her looks. Now that Susan was closer to her and had spoken to the girl she didn't think she was as bad looking as she seemed. In a few years she would mature into her height and her face would be quite pleasant if her hair wasn't distracting from it.

They chatted among themselves not wanting to try and tackle any more of the older years just yet.

Neville, Hanna and Justin spoke to each of their year mates finding all save one to be very friendly. Smith was rude and pompous as Malfoy and Goldstein proved to be. Neville leaned close to Hanna. "I guess there's one in every bunch." Hanna giggled with a nod. Justin nearly choked on his dinner.

Their 5th year prefects all introduced themselves telling the first years they could come to them at any time.

Ravenclaw had the largest group of first years. Hermione introduced herself to each of them. Kevin Entwhistle, a fellow muggleborn, and Daphane joined Hermione in a discussion of their favorite muggle subjects. Michael Corner and Terry Boot were also muggleborn but where a bit too overwhelmed at the moment to join the conversation.

Dumbledore's announcement didn't set well with any of the eleven students making up the Granger family and Lestrange group. That someone in such a powerful position could put their charges in such a dangerous situation was appalling. There would be many a letter winging it's way home with this news.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

An: Oh my flipping goodness. 1000 apologies. 150 to the reviewer whom I told this would be out Monday and 850 to the one who asked about Justin. I am suck a freaking spaz. For some reason I mixed him and Seamus up. When I was looking up Harry's year mates I saw Justin in Hufflepuff and it hit me like a ton of bricks. :(

This got a bit long but sorting in now over and I hoped you liked it.

Neville is not a complete introvert like cannon but he becomes shy when in large groups or around new people. Same with Harry. He does NOT deal well with crowds

Sorting is taking way longer than planned. But I kinda liked it.

Sorry to Goldstein fans I have no sound reason to make him a bad guy he just is.


End file.
